Sapphire Ice
by Aphrodite's Aethist
Summary: Sequel to Emerald Sparks... Now that Rick and everyone else is more relaxed about Ryan and Alexis' friendship, new love stories emerge and the two bond stronger on a higher level, but something Dark and Sinister is watching the two Gemstones. And what about Sonya... The Serpent's Kiss Continues...
1. Ch 1: The Sweetest Torture

**Dear Readers, Thank You for all the lovely support when you hooked up to Emerald Sparks. This is the second installment of 'The Serpent's Kiss'— Sapphire Ice. **

**Please Enjoy and Review with any and all comments**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**: NOW THE PLOT IS ALL MINE; EXCEPT FOR THE STARTING-SETTING OF THIS STORY IN EMERALD SPARKS(Chapter one's first scene), AND THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ABC STUDIOS, BEACON PICTURES, EXPERIMENTAL PICTURES AND ANDREW W. MARLOWE.

THE REST OF THIS STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME 'SAHIBA'.

* * *

**This story is rated M. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

Dear Readers; In case anyone is confused about the Timeline, Alexis and Kevin's meeting, dates are as follows:

31st December – Saturday (New York… Castle's New Years' Party)

1st January - Sunday (Kiss me stupid...)

2nd January – Monday (A little insight on Aaliya and Fatima's life)

6th January – Friday (A Little TLC to go a LONG way)

9th January – Monday (Alexis' Bet)

* * *

**Please Note:**

**This Story Part has shorter chapters but is slightly longer in Context. In short nothing would make it look like less.**

**Serpent's Kiss:**

Part I — Emerald Sparks (Contained 25 Chapters)

Part II — Sapphire Ice (Will Contain something between 25-30 Chapters)

Part III — Ruby Flames (Will Consist of 25 Chapters more or Less).

Please Enjoy.

* * *

_Chapter One_

_The Sweetest Torture_

* * *

Kevin stretched as he sat on his seat behind his desk, "I swear, what is it with you people and not completing your bloody paperwork?" he grumbled. Javier grinned chewing noisily on a red apple and tossing a Green one over to the disgruntled Irish Detective. Kevin caught it, "Quit taking advantage of innocent people, you critters", he mumbled biting the apple.

Kate snorted, "That's rich coming from you", she said as she lounged idly against her desk, sipping a cup of coffee. Kevin turned to stare at her, "Say what?" he gaped, "Hang on, what did I do?" he asked. "I was being an upstanding citizen and obeying the chief's orders of staying home and not getting shot at. Do tell what was your reason for not completing your work; Sudden forays into the normal world of Castle and hunting down suspects in a Romance movie, or was it gossiping with Lanie about green-eyed brunettes?" he drawled laconically.

Kate raised a brow at him, "Someone's pissed off?" she murmured.

Kevin allowed a shark-like grin to twist his handsome features into something straight out of a thriller film. The Sinister grin, caused Kate to look away, and Javier bit his lip warily, highly uncomfortable with the whole situation.

Kevin inwardly smirked well aware, of the effect his _Ice Prince Smile_ did when he used it, "Hmmm…I do wonder why indeed", he said and then stood up, tossing the remains of his apple in the bin.

"See you two at the briefing room, I need to stretch my muscles", he said and walked around Kate hissing idly, "I wished you were less curious", whistling after he hissed the 'S' he walked to the elevator's and towards the gym, and hour of exercise would give him enough time to stretch his taut muscles and his need to cool down.

It wasn't like he was actually pissed off, but the weekend had left him restless with a bursting edge of _'something' _crawling in his veins, it was entirely plausible, that he just really was a trigger happy fool, and actually missed his gun. A gun he'd get only after the briefing provided, he stayed in the precinct the entire day, no matter how intriguing any case came up.

Of course paper work could only be a distraction for so long, and the Captain had loudly and quite hotly forbidden him from doing the other's paperwork. Not that they didn't find ways to smuggle their files onto his desk, somehow. This was an endurance test, to simply walk away when the case screamed for more Gun-Fire than the normal.

Thankfully, he could get rid of all his frustrations in the interrogation room, as he grilled any suspects, provided the twats were difficult to pick through. If they were easy to chew the digestion would really suck.

Then again, his logic had always been twisted.

This was another distraction; he thought as he walked into the gym, heading for the lockers, he wondered absentmindedly if a couple of rounds with the punching bag would manage to burn away the extra energy practically bubbling in his veins.

**Probably Not…**

Still it was a start, if he had to endure one more smirking glance from Javier or one more annoying wink from Lanie and a curious glance from Kate, he'd be quite happy in killing them. The fact of the matter was, as he had spent two whole days and nights with Alexis by his side, not straying further than James' Mansion/Manor watching movies, playing with Trace' kids, getting quite amazingly teased by Fatima in so many subtle ways it was practically torture and sparring with Aaliya had changed something deep inside his heart, he was finally feeling less like someone had him by his throat, and was strangling him.

The feeling had diminished the night he realized his feeling for Alexis.

Punching the bag softly, he nodded as he listened to the familiar rustle of sand and then started actually applying himself. The steady rhythm of his jabs, and uppercuts, thrown harshly against the padded bag, allowed his thoughts to roam, and he closed his eyes briefly.

The darkness stretched out of him and enveloped him in a dream he'd buried so far into his heart he hated recalling the details now. The nightmare had emerged a second time for the first time in a decade.

Screams of terror filtered his consciousness, as he started hitting the bag harder, trying desperately to drown out the absolutely terrified voice that cried out for help. Eyes flashing at a memory he thought he'd left behind reared its ugly head and forced him to exert more pressure on the bag. The sounds of desperation crawling through him as he stood helpless on the sidelines, his sixteen year old mind stuttering to a halt as he tried to remember how to move.

Memories cascaded in his twenty six year old body as he tried to push away his sixteen year's old terror.

Closing his eyes, hands pausing and holding the bag, as he recalled the feeling This was wrong, the pain he'd witnessed, the horror he'd found. The accidental help he'd provided, the change that brought forth the iciest smile that he had the mad look of Cold Anger that practically destroyed his reasoning and morals; the fight that had taken him by surprise and changed his entire world in a single moment.

Had given him a goal, a light to follow through, the chance to change, to become someone special.

An honest man…

Even though his hands were stained Red with Blood as he'd driven the stake deep into the Heart of the Darkness that threatened to destroy him completely.

Eyes snapped opened in shock as he felt two arms wrap around his midsection.

"Relax", a voice whispered softly, "You're opening up your stitches", gentle hands pried his grip off of the bag, it took a minute for him to register Alexis stood before him, "It's okay", she whispered and holding his hand, gently steadily walked him to the bench. "Sit down", she ordered. Voice firm yet strong.

Kevin watched as she pulled off of his gloves and tenderly pried of the tape that wound around his fingers, the bandages came off next. Removed slowly patiently, blood stained against the cloth. "One day, I pray you'll find the strength to tell me what haunts you", she sighed softly.

Cotton dipped in antiseptic smeared carefully over his cut and cleaned up his hand. Kevin watched in silence as Alexis took care of him, "Kevin?" she whispered, "Do you remember that bet?" she asked.

Kevin nodded, "Yeah?" he said, slightly confused.

**Make that **_very_** confused **

_**Why is she here, shouldn't she be at school? **_

**What bet…again?**

Alexis smiled, "I'm here because, there was a fire at School", she looked him in the eye, "I'm **fine**", she stressed. "We were declared a holiday. So, I decided I should come over; I had nothing else to do. Fatima is at the hospital, she's got a big project thing. And Aali's at the Law Firm interning, can you believe she's already started interning. That's a woman who's intent on destroying the world", she muttered off handedly.

"Anyway, James was at the Hospital as well, and Trace went around looking for a job in New York, as god only knows what. Then there's Sam she was run off her feet looking after Theo and Lily, and I left before she could rope me in. As much as I love children no one is that mental", she muttered.

Kevin blinked, "Did I ask all that loudly?" he asked.

Alexis laughed, "You didn't ask anything _out-loud_", she corrected. "It's just you're very expressive when you're very confused", she answered as she reapplied his bandages.

Kevin frowned.

**Am I?**

Alexis sat on her knees in front of him, Kevin took in her attire, it always blew his mind, and how simple casual clothes on her made her look utterly stunning on her.

Dressed in pale Blue, almost White Jeans and a Bracelet Sleeve Blouse in Pale Blue, her white Knee Length coat, fell like a robe around her as she now sat kneeling on The Gym carpets. Red hair pulled back in a ponytail, tight and high on her head. Green Eye shadow and Black eyeliner defined her eyes elegantly as she wore his gift around her neck, the Dragon's head visible, and the rest sat beneath her blouse. Kevin found himself reaching for the gold chain.

"I—Thanks", he murmured, and pulling on the chain brought her closer towards him. "How do you always do that? Take away the Pain that haunts me?" he asked voice lower than a whisper thoroughly confused.

Alexis laughed, "like that's a difficult question to answer. _Idiot_—" she stressed, and knelt up, no longer sitting on her ankles, "—because I'm in love with you, you Moron. So don't ever think you're _alone_", she leant forward and kissed him soundly, "One", she whispered and then stood up fluidly.

Kevin blinked and stared at her, looking around he gasped, "Alexis!" he hissed, "Anyone could have seen that", he cried out. Alexis snorted, "That's the thrill of it", she said.

Thoroughly confused Kevin shook his head, and stared in a daze, "Sorry what?" he asked. Alexis smirked, "I'm calling on that Precinct Dare. You lost remember, so avail to this dare now", she explained.

"The Dare my idiotic sweet boyfriend, and love of my life is, to see how many kisses we can give each other. At the end of the day, the one who gives the most is the winner, and the loser will have to do whatever the winner wants. The Game's afoot", she said.

Kevin gaped, "Are you mad?" he asked. "We're in a NEW YORK POLICE STATION", he yelled and then hissed, "There are trained Policemen, Detectives and Dogs everywhere (in more than one sense), we'd get caught in seconds flat", he tried to reason.

Alexis snorted, "Giving up already?" she asked.

Walking around him she headed for the door, "Well that makes me the winner then. Oh by the way—", she twirled around and pinned him with a smoldering look, "—they're waiting in the briefing Room for you. Ball's in your court Detective; either Play the game, or—" she left the statement hanging and left him alone walking away with a casual smug wave, and a toss of her hair.

Kevin stood up in shock, and looked down at his hand, newly bandaged and cleansed. The area around him devoid of bloodied bandages and his boxing gloves, staring at the carpet where Alexis had been kneeling he touched his lips with his bandaged hand.

**What the Bloody Hell Just Happened?**

**XXXX**

* * *

Alexis tossed the gloves on Javier's desk, and dumped the bandages in the bin, and hissed teeth clenched tightly, growling low she ignored Kate's startled look and Javier's shocked gasp. "I will murder him, the bloody brat!" she muttered dangerously and stalked off in anger.

Ignoring Javier's calls and Kate's worried question, she walked to the Evidence Room and started the annoying yet soothing process of categorizing documents and evidence again. Calmly controlling her breathing she ticked off a few things and peered in a few boxes, oddly aware that the bloodied hand in the ice-box, needed to be shifted to the morgue, and the bloodied handcuffs, need to placed in a plastic bag, why the officers had not done that in the first place, seemed to calm her irrational anger and flare her irritation all at the same time.

Sighing loudly she all but almost chucked the pen across the room, only to pause as she looked up to see Kevin standing in the doorway. "What do you want?" she growled low, and turned away from him.

Kevin walked towards her, "I wanted to apologize, but seeing that you're being irrational and the need for you to take out your anger on stationery makes me wonder, maybe I should come at another time", he spoke warily.

Alexis scoffed, "Do what you want, it's not like you give a fuck what I think", she swore. Kevin sighed, "It's not like that at all Alexis", he murmured. Alexis tossed out a laugh, the sound dry as all hell; "Bullshit!" she hissed and walked towards the archives, ticking methodically against the sheet of paper.

Alexis ignored Javier's wary tone as he excused himself from the room, and further ignored Kevin's monotone.

**Fucking hell… I need to calm down.**

Alexis sighed as Kevin came up behind her, so close and yet still carefully distant. Anger clawed through her and she spun around, eyes bright with anger, she enjoyed his flinch as she lashed out, "I'm your _girlfriend_", she hissed, "As childish as that word is—haven't I earned your trust yet?" she asked. Kevin bowed his head, "I do trust you", he muttered.

Alexis laughed, the sound dead and cold, "You have a funny way of showing it", she snapped. Pulling his chin up to stare at his shame filled eyes, "Tell me something", she began, "Have I not helped you with your nightmares? Have I not trusted you with my heartbreak? Have I not been there since the moment we fell, these last few hours, these minutes where, to anyone else would be the shortest time, but to me it feels like an entire life has passed without my awareness?" she urged and reached out to cup his cheek, her left hand gripping the pen.

"I need you Kevin, **'Kay',** I need _**you**_. I simply wish you would need me just the same. So when you suffer alone not because I can't reach you, but because you choose to ignore my hand extended, how do you think that makes me feel?" she asked.

"It hurts", she whispered.

Tears pooling in her emerald orbs, she looked away and then turned to him with a detached hopelessness. Patiently watching as Kevin snapped, his shame filled eyes changing as a kaleidoscope of emotions flashed through his eyes.

"I have Never wanted That!" he almost yelled. Biting his lip, he cupped her face, "If I win I want your patience, I want your honest reactions, and above all else I wanted your trust. **Promise me, you and I will be friends, even after I disclose all my past histories that shame me, hurt me, and have caused me enough pain and humiliation. Promise you will not judge, and will not be turned against me. Promise we'll stay with each other through thick and thin.** **For Better or for Worse, Till death and through hell, that will follow", **he begged.

Alexis nodded, "You know I will. I swear on my Soul, My music and on my Life. On Everything and Anything", she swore. "I promise", she repeated.

Kevin nodded as he listened and then leaned in and kissed her, the kiss was soft and sealed a promise that spoke more than just a pledge to a bet that needed to be won, but of something sacred and Holy, Blessed and Pure.

"One", Kevin whispered against her lips as he pulled back. "Your turn", he murmured.

Alexis grinned, and kissed him playfully nibbling on his bottom lip, "Two", she teased and almost laughed as Javier came into the room, "Oi where are you two?" he asked.

Kevin cursed softly, "Back here, in the archive section", he muttered.

Alexis pushed back creating a healthy distance between her and Kevin and listened in amusement as Javier tripped over the ice box with the bloodied hand, and his cursed words in Spanish. "I'll have someone take that to the Morgue", he mumbled finally turning the corner and warily stepping forward.

Alexis almost snorted as she saw Kevin leaning casually against the shelf a casual morose expression on his face as he stared at her with a woebegone expression. Alexis feigned disinterest as Javier looked back between the two of them.

**I should have taken Drama rather than Psychology.**

_**No one would think we were making out in a dusty room, the way we're acting.**_

**Priceless… **

_**I think I get why he was called The Ice Prince. **_

**Kevin's ruthless acting skills are amazing!**

Javier cleared his throat nervously, "Have you two cleared your differences?" he asked. Alexis sniffed, "Ask your partner, if he keeps acting like a brat, then there's very little I can do to stop him, now is there?" she ticked off another thing on the clipboard. Her eyes dancing with mirth, caused Kevin to smirk and Javier who was facing her to wince.

Kevin snorted, "Well then we'd be best friends since I've shot my IQ down to your level haven't I?" he tossed back. Javier groaned and turned to him, his entire body screaming. 'Idiot' in bold capital letters, Kevin shrugged, "What? I came to apologize she's the one acting like an over-spoilt Rich _Princess_", he sneered.

Alexis growled, "Excuse me!" she snapped. "I'm not the one who doesn't even know how to take care of one's own wounds. Opening stitches because he can't bloody well scream for help. Pompous Twat!" she cursed, and turned away to smother her giggles.

Javier sighed, "Come on bro, just apologize what's the big deal?" he asked.

Kevin, stalked forward, "The deal is", he drawled, "that I have apologized twice already", he grabbed Alexis' shoulder and spun the redhead around, "The Little minx just won't take my apology", he hissed.

Javier watched too stunned to actually move.

Alexis glared at Kevin, somehow the joke had ended and Kevin beckoned her urgently.

"I wasn't lying you know, it does hurt to watch you be purposely obtuse", she barked harshly, practically spitting the words. Kevin growled, "And I promised, I wouldn't do anything like that again. What will it take for you to believe me?!" he threw back.

Alexis pushed him back, both hands above his heart. Kevin stumbled back crashing hard into Javier's torso.

"Your Fucking Trust!"

Alexis ignored Javier scandalized shocked expression as the curse left her lips, and walked past both detectives. Reaching the part of the room, where the icebox sat she paused to see Kate and her dad standing in the doorway. Kevin followed her, and either remained oblivious to the two or was ignoring them, "I already told you", he began as he spun her around, his grip on her arm hard and strong, "I do trust you. More than anyone else in the world", he ignored Javier's growl and Kate and Rick's expression.

"You saved my life Alexis. I swear I will never betray your trust like that again, you have to believe me. I made a mistake. I won't repeat it", he promised.

Alexis sighed, "You really swear?" she asked. Her hand coming up to grip Kevin's and easing his grip slightly, "You Promise", she asked, half aware of her voice seeming vulnerable. Kevin pulled her in a hug, "I promise", he whispered.

Alexis snorted, and pushed him away, "Prove it!" she hissed and scowling walked past her dad and Kate.

"Alexis!" Kevin called out desperately but she ignored him. This wasn't just a Dare anymore; this was something stronger, deeper. Something in Truth and she'd kill before she'd let anyone including herself stain the principles of it in anyway.

**Whether that makes sense or not…**

She wouldn't let anyone destroy the sacred bond she had with Kevin, not even the detective himself. Closing her eyes, she walked to the Evidence Room on the Second Floor, and began the Process of Filtering and Ordering things in the correct order. Her thoughts still shuttered with Rage.

**Two to One…**

**XXXX**

* * *

Javier whistled, "What exactly did you do to Piss of Alexis anyway?" he asked cautiously. Kevin sighed, "I was careless", he muttered and ignored Rick's confused curious glance and Kate's pursued lips. Walking towards the briefing room, Javier nodded, "Yeah, I got that… I meant what did you do? What idiotic careless move—Mr. Perfect have you done—to cause The Castle Rage to suddenly rear its ugly head?" he asked.

Kevin snorted, "Eloquent. Are you planning on exchanging your job with Rick's", he asked deflecting the question smoothly.

Javier snorted, "No way, there's no way I'd give up my badge and gun to go traipsing after a Pen and Laptop. I hate Paperwork enough as it is, bro", he shuddered dramatically. Kate sniggered and Rick coughed, "You're just a Trigger Happy twat", he muttered. Kevin snorted, "That's true", he said and walked into the briefing room, greeting The Captain and walking all the way to the back o the room, bypassing several officers and detectives as his thoughts ran in ten different directions. He really needed to apologize and prove to Alexis he wasn't lying, that her trust in him and his trust in her would remain stronger than anything.

Listening with half an ear at the briefing he sighed, he had honestly no idea when he'd drifted off to his memory, and opened his wounds again. Kevin bit his lip, and called up every ounce of patience he had to sit tight and stay put rather than leave with an exaggerated huff and find Alexis, like a mad man.

"Is that okay with you Detective Ryan?" a voice asked.

Kevin looked up in shock, "Yes", he said. Thoroughly confused, and unaware to what he'd said _'Yes'_ to in the first place. Javier laughed, "Course he's gonna say yes, he's got the whole day to find new ways to apologize and calm the storm", he teased. Kate snorted, "That's probably both a blessing in disguise and a disastrous ending for him", and she laughed.

Kevin blinked, "What?" he asked, he watched absently as the room cleared of the all the other officers, leaving behind Javi, Kate, Rick and Montgomery. Rick sighed and walked over to him, and expression of sympathy and worry clouding over his stern features.

"I don't know what you did to piss of Alexis, but I know her and she's one to hold a grudge. I've already warned you that day before Christmas, when you went on the shopping trip, so if you're planning on apologizing, I would advise you to be really extravagant", he said.

Rick then stepped in closer, and whispered, "I know how much you need her. I know she needs you too. This friendship you have with, I don't like it, but I do honor it, so quit hurting her, and get your act straight", he hissed and Kevin swallowed and nodded quickly. "I will, you have my word. If that means anything amongst Castle's", he muttered.

Rick laughed and clapped him on the back, "It means a lot to us Castle's. Now just relax, breathe in and breathe out. Since, you're staying back; You can find interesting ways to keep apologizing till it sinks in to Alexis' skull", he teased.

Kate giggled, "That means work really hard okay, cause when we clock off after six we want to see you two laughing and being all happy with each other, okay?!" she asked.

Javier nodded and shook his hand, clasping the bandage covered hand gently, "I don't like seeing you two fight. The whole thing feels wrong, even before your sudden LOUD friendship with Lex; the two of you were always polite to each other. This—whatever _this_ is, please fix it", he begged.

Kevin nodded, flushing under the continuous pressure, "I promise I won't disappoint", he all but garbled and dived under their arms, and rushed out of the room. Walking hurriedly towards the stairs he practically flew down to the second floor and crashed right into Alexis. "Wha—" Alexis shrieked and Kevin just barely caught her and using the wall, steadied the both of them.

The corridor lay bare with no stragglers, as Kevin felt warm lips on his own, "Three", she hissed as she bit hard on his lip and walked past him, climbing up the stairs in her black high heel boots and tossing a smug grin back at him.

Kevin groaned, and tugged at his hair, "Ugh Javi! Why do you always have to be so fucking right at the worst times?" he cursed and slid down the wall, sitting cross legged on the floor and banging his head against the wall, in slow desperate movements practically crying, his day just went from bad to worse.

**Talk about the sweetest torture…**

**XXXX**

* * *

**Please Review… Love you guys a lot se bhi zyaada **

**Translation:**

**English: a lot se bhi zyaada to **_Hindi: More than a lot!_


	2. Ch 2: Fighting Phoenix'

**Dear Readers, As much as I would like to promise an update every week, I can't lie to you either. But, Merlin's Pants! I will NEVER abandon my stories, **

**I'll be updating faster as opposed to a month at a time. But I can't promise daily updates. I love writing, but I barely have time these days to breathe. **

**I promise my best. **

**Thank You for the reviews. **

**Please Enjoy and Review with any and all comments**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**: NOW THE PLOT IS ALL MINE; EXCEPT FOR THE STARTING-SETTING OF THIS STORY IN EMERALD SPARKS(Chapter one's first scene), AND THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ABC STUDIOS, BEACON PICTURES, EXPERIMENTAL PICTURES AND ANDREW W. MARLOWE.

THE REST OF THIS STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME 'SAHIBA'.

* * *

**Please Note:**

**This Story Part has shorter chapters but is slightly longer in Context. **

**In short nothing would make it look like less.**

**Serpent's Kiss:**

Part I — Emerald Sparks (Contained 25 Chapters)

Part II — Sapphire Ice (Will Contain something between 25-30 Chapters)

Part III — Ruby Flames (Will Consist of 25 Chapters more or Less).

Please Enjoy.

* * *

**This story is rated M. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

Dear Readers; In case anyone is confused about the Timeline, Alexis and Kevin's meeting, dates are as follows:

31st December – Saturday (New York… Castle's New Years' Party)

1st January - Sunday (Kiss me stupid...)

2nd January – Monday (A little insight on Aaliya and Fatima's life)

6th January – Friday (A Little TLC to go a LONG way)

9th January – Monday (Alexis' Bet)

* * *

**_Chapter Two_**

**_Fighting Phoenix'_**

* * *

Alexis scowled something fierce, the paper boy standing next to her stepped away from her rather warily, "I just need a signature, Miss", he murmured timidly. Alexis shot him a smile, edged with danger and something harsh, "Yes. Just looking for a pen", she muttered and opened a few draws, slamming them closed after every few minutes.

**X**

The paper boy flinched every time a drawer opened and winced three times worse, whenever Alexis slammed the drawer shut, muttering irritably as she continued to ravish three more drawers in rapid succession. Too scared to ask, if he should come at a better, _less violent time_, the boy swallowed and waited patiently. He'd take a ravaging pit-bull dribbling drool all over the place as opposed to the fiery clearly pissed off young redhead before him.

"Alexis", a voice called from the doorway.

The paperboy stiffened. _Correction_ if she was pissed off before; now she looked like a Phoenix. Her glare was piercing flame, and if she had the power to burn, the man standing in the doorway would have been incinerated to ash. Gulping he stepped away. Alexis turned to him, "Here", she indicated the pen in her hand, and signed the invoice, and then smiled politely.

The boy did not trust that smile. He all but bolted like a hare set free from a trap. The question any curious person would ask, who was stronger the Phoenix or the _Ice Prince?_

Steadily walking down the corridor, he cringed, as he remembered the second invoice he'd forgotten to sign, stalling he looked up and spotted the chief heading his way.

**This is what a rat feels like between a Trap and a Flood…**

Turning around he trudged back the ten paces to the Evidence room, mumbling the whole way. Ignoring his petulant behavior he pulled the strap of his bag higher onto his shoulder. There had to be less dangerous jobs out there.

**X**

**Alexis **scowled, as she watched the Paper boy bolt out of the room. Turning to Detective Kevin Ryan, she sighed. "Here to complain again? Or are you going to start whining about, 'Anyone could have seen that'?" she pitched her voice in a gruff squeaky manly voice. A feat remarkable in itself; Alexis sighed, "You know I love you right?" she asked at Kevin's continuous silence. "I forgave your idiotic masochistic mental illness, the minute you said sorry. I'm not even angry, just so frustrated. How do I explain to you, that this isn't some kind of test, to trust how far you would go for me. It's not even a _mph_…" Alexis blinked as she felt a pair of lips upon her own. Kevin was kissing her, with so much desperation, it was frightening; his arms around her waist squeezing her harder, stealing her very breath.

Kevin pulled away after a good minute, and murmured, "Two. I'll try", he whispered and tugged her hair. Alexis watched in shock as he stepped back, and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek, "I Swear", he said and then turned away, walking past the Paper boy who stood utterly gob-smacked in the doorway.

Alexis experienced a strange out of body experience, as Kevin pat him on the back, and walked out of the room.

"Miss?"

Alexis looked up as Frank Williams, The Paper boy, walked towards her and handed her a purple slip, "I forgot to take your signature on this slip as well", he said. Alexis numbly wrote her name, and date on the paper and sighed, opening her mouth to say something.

"Your secrets safe with me", Frank interrupted.

Alexis blinked at him stupefied. Frank grinned at her, "Besides whom would I tell, and for what reasons, it's not like I have a good reason to tell anyone. I'm just glad you're not pissed off anymore Miss. Castle", he murmured softly. "Fighting with the one you love, is never fun is it? But if we don't fight, it's really not worth it, right?" he said.

"Keep smiling Miss", he said patting her gently on the head, and walked away.

Alexis smiled softly, "Thank You Frank", she whispered. Frank waved but didn't turn around, leaving her to compose herself as she felt tears slide down her face.

Alexis sighed, and bit her lip, "Hmm… Well a try is better than nothing", she mumbled and stood up, stretching she grinned. "Have the whole day", she grinned and hummed her favorite tune.

**XXX**

**Kevin **smiled softly as he heard Alexis humming, the tune familiar as he whistled the Irish Tune, aware of the hum being 'The Last Of The Wilds', by Nightwish. His favorite band, Javier walked up to him, "All well?" he asked warily. Kevin grinned at him, "Yup", he popped the 'P' and walked to the bullpen. "Has Sonya Kapoor come in today?" he asked.

Javier nodded, "Not yet, she and her family will be arriving in the next hour", he asked. Confusion etched across his features. Kevin bit back a chuckle as three pairs of thoroughly confused eyes watched him. Kevin smiled softly, he knew that Alexis had not completely forgiven him for; what was it she called it, _idiotic masochistic mental illness. _So, all he had to do was kiss her the entire day, until the end, of course keeping tally was going to suck, but he was determined to lose. After all, if he won, he'd be forced to tell her everything about his Dark past. Smirking he turned to Javier, "Ever Lost a game, your masculinity will beg you to win?" he asked. Javier stared at him, "What?" he asked.

Kevin grinned, "Hmm… I wonder", he grinned.

**How does one lose a game, and make sure their partner never finds out?**

_**Is that even possible, the partner is Alexis.**_

**Hmm… I wonder, indeed!**

Kevin smiled as he felt his phone vibrate, "Let's see, shall we", he murmured. Fishing out his phone he laughed at the message.

_**Emerald: Don't even think about Losing**_

Kevin typed a reply and walked to one of the interrogation Room 1, he had a suspect to grill.

_**Kay: Me? Lose? Never — ;P**_

_**Emerald: Yeah Right… **_

Somewhere in that Evidence Room he could practically envision Alexis huff in exasperation, plotting all the ways she could both make him win, and at the same time, not lose with just three kisses underway.

Javier walked besides him in silent contemplation, and as he laid his hand on the door knob, Javier grabbed his arm, "Hey bro?" Kevin turned to him, "Yeah?" he asked. Javier chewed his lip thoughtfully, "You and Alexis, are really special to each other aren't you?" he asked.

Kevin paused, "Yeah?" he asked warily.

Javier nodded, "Good. If you can distract Alexis from thinking about Ashley—the twat—you have my vote", he said and then walked past a blinking Kevin, and greeted their suspect with a charming grin.

**I hate to repeat myself, but what the hell just happened?**

_**I believe Javier just found his heart…**_

**Hmmm…**

Kevin walked into the interrogation room, and went through the motions of detecting, suspecting and receiving and arresting, without taking in a spot of information. Javier turned to him as the uniformed deputy, ushered the young junkie out of the room, leaning against the desk, he knocked his knuckles against Kevin's forehead, "Oi, you in there?" he asked.

Kevin looked up, "Huh?" he asked thoroughly confused, blinking owlishly.

"Been calling your name for the past minute, I thought you said, things with Alexis were all clear, so why the long drawn pale face?" he asked warily. Kevin smiled, "Everything's fine, and everything's great, we're the best of friends", he answered quickly, a little too quickly. Javier raised a brow.

"Okay I admit that was a practically pathetic response", he laughed nervously.

Javier nodded, "Something else going on", he asked, phrasing the sentence as an open ended question, patiently wondering if Kevin would actually answer.

Kevin smirked, "Yeah, there's something else, a bit of the past crawling into the future, it's tainting the present, and scaring Emerald a bit", he answered. Javier sighed, "This is about the part of you, and that even I'm not aware of, right?" he asked. Kevin raised his brows in surprise. Javier snorted, "You may be one helluva cop, bro. But you kinda suck at keeping secrets", he smirked.

Kevin stared, "Wait, what?" he asked.

Javier sighed, "Sure, I mean I have no idea what the actual problem is, but it doesn't take a genius to figure out that Old Python was a trigger, the actual—for a lack of better term— Evil is something else. There are also two things that annoy the hell out of you. One, you hate anything that happens to children, and then women, there is something about anything happening to a Lady that pisses you off!" he stated as if he were narrating a boring anecdote that had been written and narrated a thousand times before.

Kevin laughed humorlessly, "Never, knew you were so observant", he said. Javier looked at him and sighed, again. Sliding off of the desk, he pulled the chair and straddled it, "I'm not an idiot either. I've seen you, been there when you were nothing more than just a broken ghost of a man, even after the Python, you kept together, it was quite frankly scary. I watched you, for so long, expecting you to break now, any day, any minute. Nothing happened. Nothing hurt you, moved you. I think that was the first time I understood, why they called you the Ice Prince. I waited for the longest time, for you to break down. Nothing happened—", he paused, "—it felt like, No, it was as if you were so broken, that it looked like nothing else would reach you. Darkness all the way to your core", he sighed.

"And then she came, 'Emerald' one phone call, and your smile changed. It became softer, more relaxed. Relieved", he whispered.

Javier sighed, "You know I love you right? You're my brother, and I'd do anything for you", he implored. Kevin nodded, "I know", he agreed sheepishly. "There are just some secrets I'm allowed to keep right?" he asked.

Javier nodded and smiled softly, "No one said you couldn't have secrets bro. I've got a whole bunch of 'em, some are pretty darn mortifying too, bro", he joked, but then instantly sobered, "But then, a secret that is slowly killing you from the inside, that I'm afraid is not good. Look if you can't tell me, at least let your Angel know, she takes away the darkness right? So trust her with this secret as well, the least it would do, is, helping you", he almost begged.

Kevin nodded, "The two of you must be in cahoots with each other, and she cornered me a while ago, demanding answers. Never knew you were so similar", he groaned.

Javier looked up at him in shock, "Cahoots? I don't even know who she is, haven't even met her, I mean Lanie and Kate saw you with this exotic brunette in Nostradamus, but I'm still not sure what the woman even looks like. And who uses words like '_cahoots'_ in this day and age?" he ranted defensively.

Kevin laughed, "I meant it as a figure of speech, you know Great minds think alike, and all that", he shrugged.

Javier nodded, "Oh well when you put it like that", he chuckled weakly, and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry", he mumbled. Kevin nodded, "My fault", swallowing he barely got the words out, "What if— I mean, if I told her everything and the darkness tainted her, changed her perception of me, what should I do? I can't lose her, she's very important to me", he said, voice constricting heavily as his throat closed up.

Javier snorted, "Wow! For a guy who keeps praising her, and seems hopeless without her, you sure seem to have so little faith in her", he muttered.

Kevin flinched.

Javier scoffed, "The person who became your precious gemstone, you sure seem to not trust her at all, I wonder, if she's really worth all your love? Jenny I get, she's been with you for practically a decade, but Emerald, she seems fairly new, I mean if you don't trust her, why are you with her? I'd totally get, it if she's like some kind of sex-kitten and helps with that voracious sexual appetite you got, and is a great lay in bed, that must mean you just want for the sex—" he smirked as Kevin slammed his hands down on the table, and roared.

"ENOUGH!"

"So much anger, so much hatred, and only because I insulted her. If you have that much passion for a person you've known for just a week, then why do you have no faith in her?" he asked the raging Irishman, who blinked at him, realization swept across his features, warring with the many emotions glittering in hazy ocean eyes. Fists clenched tight, hanging rigid by his side.

Javier waited as Kevin calmed down. Minutes passed in relative silence, until Kevin finally unclenched his fist, and then swung it straight at Javier, the detective ducked just in time, only to trip, as Kevin kicked him under his legs.

"You're a right bastard, you know that", Kevin muttered offering a hand, to The Spanish detective currently sprawled across the floor, staring at him in bemusement.

Javier grasped the hand, and allowed himself to be pulled back up, "I live to please", he groused out. "You're getting better, I didn't even see that coming", he muttered.

Kevin laughed, "Courtesy of one Emerald Sparks, she used it on me, when she was relatively pissed, and I used our sparring technique to calm her down", he answered.

Javier raised a brow, "You are the strangest guy I have ever met. What do you spend your dates sparring all? Aren't you supposed to wine her and Dine her? Idiot", he complained. "I'll have to teach you how to Romance a woman", he said as they opened the door to step to the bullpen.

Kevin snorted, "I'm Irish, and I'm plenty romantic, I don't wanna know what your special blend of romantic even is, I might end up traumatizing her instead", he teased.

"Hang on, Emerald Sparks? Her surname is Sparks? What was her parent's thinking? Were they thinking?" Javier halted mid way and shook Kevin harshly.

"Oi!" Kevin managed to pull away, "What the hell—?" he mumbled as Javier continued ranting about the injustice of surnames, and little girls. Kevin suppressed his laughter, as the words, 'No daughter of mine', 'candy cane' and 'stripper poles' came up.

**Oh if Alexis knew how much of a big brother Javier actually is…**

**XXX**

Alexis sighed heavily, it wasn't like she was an idiot, and there were signs all over the place, practically glaring at her. The fact of the matter was pretty darn simple, the idiot, was trying to lose, and even if she'd put up a case for it, Aaliya would agree, as Lawyer or counselor, or whatever the hell she was doing or planning to become in the law firm, that given the current score, it sure as hell didn't look like, Kevin was cheating, and trying to lose on purpose.

**Kevin: 10**

**Alexis: 7**

Granted on any other day, winning, or to be allowed to win a challenge would be fantastic, but this was no ordinary bet. What had started out as an innocent idea, to rile Kevin up, was now a dangerous plan to weasel out the darkness he carried around, like second skin.

Biting her lip to swallow a scream that just threatened to overwhelm her, Alexis sat down next to Kate's desk, glaring at Kevin's empty chair.

Thinking through a few schemes, she wondered how to keep her score till at least ten, before the end of the shift. It was lunch now, which meant she had about another five hours before she could manipulate Kevin into exceeding his score, while she'd have to try and pull back without seeming to obvious. The man was a trained detective, he'd know in seconds that she was plotting his demise.

**A tad over dramatic there…**

_**If the shoe fits…**_

**I'd say it's worth the dollars spent**

"Alexis!" she heard someone snap, blinking she looked up to see Kate standing in front of her. "Oh… Hi", she greeted somewhat sheepishly.

"Hello, to you too, welcome back to New York, where were you?" she snarked.

Alexis grinned, "So, no new leads… huh?" she commented idly.

**Well… there goes all my free time to plot!**

**XXX**

Kate sat down on her chair, and exhaled somewhat heavily. It felt like she'd just stepped into a room with a ticking bomb at her free, the question now was, would it implode or explode.

Kate nodded, "All dead ends, I'm about at my wits end. But, that's a story for later, mind if I ask why you're glaring at Ryan's chair, with the air of murder?" she interrogated sharply.

Alexis sighed, "No reason, it's probably because it's in my line of sight", she lied.

Kate breathed out, and swallowing down the urge to snap at the redhead, mocked her gently. "You do know I'm a detective right, I can practically sniff devious plots a' hatchin? Because Alexis that was a pathetic answer if there ever was meant to be one", she drawled playfully.

Alexis laughed, out loud for a good minute, at the irony of the statement.

"What's so funny?" someone asked as they handed Kate a cup of coffee. Alexis looked up to see her dad, and grinned, "Hey Dad, seen anything particularly gruesome today?" she chirped happily.

Richard Castle shook his head, "Oh you know same old, same old. A little blood splattered here, a little drama there. Crime scenes are getting to be rather lackluster these days. I describe them better at least. Our murderer has no imagination", he drawled with a pout.

Alexis sniggered at Kate's expression. Even after three years of putting up with Richard Castle, writer extraordinaire, she still ended up slightly bemused at Rick's statements. Shaking her head some she turned back to Alexis, "You still haven't answered my question", she pointed out.

Alexis hummed idly, "Technically I did, but you just didn't like my answer", she replied cheekily.

Rick snorted, "This is my daughter Beckett, I reckon deflecting awkward questions is a bit of a family trait. But what was the question, maybe I could detect the answer", he all but begged to be included.

Alexis sighed, "Nothing ever so important dad, detective Beckett was just wondering why I was glaring so hard at Kevin's chair. I told her, because it's in my line of sight, and well, my thoughts were just a tad on the frustrated side, hence the glaring", she replied.

Kate watched her warily, eyes narrowed slightly as she watched father and Daughter interact. Looking over Alexis shoulder she grinned inwardly as she saw Javier and Kevin approaching.

**Hmm… I wonder…**

"Well then, if you weren't glaring at Kevin's chair, because you suspected he was up to something suspicious—", she noted Alexis' eyes narrow warily and Kevin's pause, and then carried on, "— there would be no reason to assume you were trying to – say – get him back for whatever he did to piss you off?" she finished just as Kevin passed her desk.

Kate almost grinned at the flinch that shivered through Alexis and Kevin's hiss.

Alexis snorted, and "You're paranoid Detective Beckett", she laughed as she snagged her dad's cup of coffee, shielding herself behind the ceramic mug. Kate nodded, and hummed, ignoring Rick's startled, "Oi, that's my cup of coffee!" Swiveling in her seat she tossed Kevin a File, looking for an excuse to see some sort of expression on his handsome features.

She should have known better, he wasn't called The Ice Prince for nothing.

Kevin stretched idly as he conversed with Javier, catching the file just as Kate threw at him he waved the red folder in acknowledgement, as he continued with whatever the Boys were discussing.

**Interesting, the air just… **

_**Changes, when they're together. **_

**Very much**

So tactic one gave a reasonable answer, time for tactic two, she knew Alexis wouldn't just get up and leave, there were Castle Ethics and Principles at work here. Kate closed her eyes, "Man, its days like this, when I just want to go to sleep, and forget the world even existed", she moaned changing the subject abruptly.

Kevin snorted, and "That'd be the day", he tossed back. Javier laughed, slapping him on the back in agreement, and Rick and Alexis exchanged a careful smile.

**So, Alike…**

Kate sighed, "It's true, I believed I've sighed more in the last hour, than I have in an average year", she groused.

"We could all go clubbing tonight?" a voice piped up, Kate winced not the best timing but Lanie was Lanie, she had a good heart, and the worst timing.

Alexis grinned, "And that is my cue to leave, I do not want to be the Gate Crasher at The Adult's Party", she teased. Kate almost laughed out loud, as Kevin practically leapt to her defense even though it sounded more like he was ribbing Castle.

"Oh I don't know about that, the only child I see around here is that overgrown Tall teenager over there, besides you Alexis", he teased. Alexis snorted as Rick pouted, and "I can see your perspective", she laughed. Alexis kissed her father on the cheek, distracting him from the retort he was definitely about to deliver.

"Back to the archives, I go", she waved as she walked off to the evidence room, and where she would begin filing things, all over again.

Kate cursed violently in Russian.

Rick and the others stared at her, "Sorry", she apologized. "I just remembered something", she muttered, inwardly sighing again for what felt like the hundredth time today; Kevin barely looked back to see Alexis go, and the— interaction— or whatever the hell that was, was about as cheerful as all hell, there's no way anyone would have noticed the underlining currents of animosity lingering, or whatever the feeling actually was.

Somehow, it made her want to figure out more, the whole thing was starting itch between her shoulder blades, like a rash on her back she couldn't reach.

"Ryan", she called. The Irish detective blinked, as she paused.

**Great, now what? That was unpredictable…**

"Um… I hate to be repeating myself, but you and Alexis are okay with each other right? No more bloodshed going on, right?" she asked.

**Really… No imagination at all…**

Kate shook her head, internally cringing at the lame question. Kevin laughed, "Nah… no more bloodshed going on, she's still a trifle ticked off at me, I admit, but I'm working my way into her good books", he joked casually.

Kate could practically feel her rash growing. Standing on her back and prodding her harshly.

Laughing awkwardly she coughed, "Well if you're free tonight and since that lovely fiancée of yours is out of the country, why not invite Alexis to, um… join us, at the club. I mean we all need a vacation, and no offense to Castle's party throwing skills, but I really need to unwind after the New Year's party. I Kind of feel like I've aged ten years, and if it's okay with Castle, you could invite Alexis as your friend, consider it a way to appease her temper", she rambled glancing between Castle and Kevin, as she spewed out her speech.

Lanie was watching curiously, but thankfully remained silent. Javier grinned, "Not a bad idea, so how about it Castle, you up to saving your daughter from the mind numbing task of cleaning archives?" he challenged. Rick shrugged, "I don't mind, actually. Been awhile since I had a date with my Girl, I'm okay with the idea", he replied.

Kate watched as Lanie agreed whole heartedly with the plan; as they all sat down to discuss the nightly plan, her eyes wandered to Kevin. Kate almost jumped right out of her street.

**Jesus Christ!**

Kate managed not to swallow, in trepidation as Kevin stared at her intensely; his eyes were cold, almost angry, yet not angry at all. The expression was frigid; there was no way one could put words to the emotion swirling in those blue eyes.

"I need to file this away, I'll go ask Alexis if she's up for some clubbing", he murmured softly.

The others nodded, and Kate shivered as his gaze cut to her once more, but he left without saying anything, holding a green Folder, and whistling his favorite tune.

**One, that tune, is staring to creep me out.**

_**That would be because he whistles it when he's worried about something or entirely too cheerful for words.**_

**Two, the Title Ice Prince Makes So much sense now,**

_**No argument what so ever…**_

**To be so cold and held back… that's not normal, at all!**

Having her own conscience agree with her was not exactly the best thing on earth; then again, she really had managed to step on a mine there. It was going to be a long night.

**Talk about Foot and Mouth disease.**

**XXXX**

That was close, too bloody close for words. Detective Beckett's sharp gaze had been unnerving and that sly tone was just plain disconcerting. Thank the Gods, for Lanie's timely interruption.

Alexis paced the small room, her thoughts all over the place. Beckett had very nearly given her a heart attack, phrasing questions just as Kevin passed the desk. It wasn't lost on her that Kevin knew exactly what was being said, and given the tiny smirk, he'd had through the entire ten minutes, Alexis knew he was going to bring up all the shields.

This was a bloody nightmare; she needed to come up with a good plan and quickly.

"Miss. Castle, I was wondering if you help me locate a Peter Jerome's case file, I'm afraid I'm new to the precinct and I was told you were my best bet", a voice enquired politely.

Alexis looked up to see a young man, a year or two older than her, new interns, she recalled. He had dirty blonde hair, and had striking deep blue eyes, granted he had nothing in the way of looks, compared to Kevin, but he was a good looking enough guy.

"Ah… Yes. Mr. Jerome's case, is this way", she smiled at him brightly, "Are you assigned to Case Files and Research, Mr. Um….?" she enquired pausing over his name, having not read his badge.

"Michael Saw", he offered, "And yes, I'm on the CFAR", he answered. Alexis grinned, at him, "Not the job you were expecting were you?" she teased. Michael grinned, "No, I was hoping it'd be something like Rookie Blue, you know. The first day on parole, apparently they prefer destroying what little brain-cells I do have left", he joked.

Alexis laughed, "Oh, I don't know, you seem pretty intelligent to me, plus if they've assigned Jerome's case to you, they must see some potential in you", she quipped.

Michael smiled, "I guess… but, why would you say that anyway, what's so significant of Jerome's case?" he asked.

Alexis smirked, "Come I'll show you", she pulled out a box marked **PJ100-KMC13**, and walked over to the table she usually sat at when organizing some files. "Sit", she ordered, "Some of these papers need to be handled delicately, and mind you, wear these at all times", she handed him a pair of latex gloves, "The case, in evidence means that it's usually still open, as in the murderer hasn't been found or the case is open due to another reason, like trying to find something else to tie up loose ends", she explained.

"Granted in PJ's file, he was apprehended and the file was closed, but there is a clause that leaves this box in the evidence section as opposed to placing it in Archives, which is through that door, there", she nodded at the blue door in front of her.

Michael nodded, "I see, so what loose ends did the police leave with this case?" he asked. Alexis smiled, "That would be telling and I'm not doing your homework for you, it's what Dr. Alex Mind, wants you to figure out", she answered. Taking off her jacket she sighed, "Bloody vents", she muttered. Michael smirked, "It is a bit too hot in here right?" he asked.

Alexis giggled, "Sorry, about that. It's just Central Heating is one thing, this place usually makes me think it's summer and not Snowing-Outside-Winter", she explained. Michael laughed, "Hence the no problem wearing a short sleeved blouse, when it's freezing outside", he stated. Alexis smirked, "something like that", she mumbled.

**I have completely ulterior motives**

Alexis opened the box and handed Michael a clean Blue Folder, "In case you're wondering if you see different color folder in the Precinct they're ordered accordingly. Blue- incomplete case; Red- Critical Case, Green-Solved Case, and Black- are usually cases that are either Dead ends, or are expired cases, like old western crimes, when our parent's were wee babies", she explained laughing at the end.

Michael nodded, "Green Files or Folders are stored in the archives, and unless a member of The NYPD drops in for a visit, I can't take you in there, it's a Key-Card Access thing. I have the Key-Card, but rules center, a senior detective or a senior uniform must enter that room with me, unless they're off, I usually do that on my own", she said.

"Now the case started in Oklahoma, six years ago. It was a triple homicide, the mother; father and son were killed within a locked room. There was no sign of forced entry or anything else. The Killer Peter Jerome, was the brother in-law who was quite obsessed with his sister and in a fit of rage killed her husband, who was holding their kid. The baby had fallen asleep in his father's arms, when Peter, plunged a sword straight through both father and son. "

"Fuck!" Michael cursed.

Alexis nodded, "that's one way to explain it. The mother or his sister walked in just as the father slumped to the ground. Confused and lost he ended up killing his sister the same way. The mystery lies in, 'How did he get out of the room, that he'd locked from the inside?' he couldn't have hidden under the bed till someone reported the McKenzie's missing, no, given that they were found a month after the whole debacle—" Alexis paused as,

"A month?" Michael interjected.

"Yup, it doesn't. Let's begin shall we", she opened up the file, and put three file folders in front of him. Alexis explained each one in vivid detail, relatively unaware of a set of dark blue eyes, watching her with pride. Alexis smiled and inversed herself, deeply into the case, explaining things and pointing out useful tidbits. The information settling peacefully in her mind, as she began to enjoy the process of solving a case, it felt relaxing and familiar, pulling her away from the fear and overwhelming stress of the bet and her relationship with Kevin.

This had always been soothing. The process reminded of her dad's warm hugs and the long and lengthy discussions, about Derrick Storm, and simpler times.

**This is peaceful, I want this with _him_.**

**XXXXX**


	3. Ch 3: Little Green Monster

To Hanaah70**— Thank You, I know that you can't stand the long wait, I'm the same. Somehow waiting sucks, so I hope this chapter will calm down the urgency.**

To Varsha Castle**— I know girl, but I need you more than ever, to review the Last Chapters in the story 'Emerald Sparks'.**

To Sarina—** Thank You so Much for your kind words, I know, my timeline for the stories are far and farther, but I'm really trying my hardest, to keep posting chapters consistently.**

* * *

**Another chapter which brings forth more relationship issues...**

**I promise my best. **

**Thank You for the reviews. **

**Please Enjoy and Review with any and all comments**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**: NOW THE PLOT IS ALL MINE; EXCEPT FOR THE STARTING-SETTING OF THIS STORY IN EMERALD SPARKS(Chapter one's first scene), AND THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ABC STUDIOS, BEACON PICTURES, EXPERIMENTAL PICTURES AND ANDREW W. MARLOWE.

THE REST OF THIS STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME 'SAHIBA'.

* * *

**Please Note:**

**This Story Part has shorter chapters but is slightly longer in Context. **

**In short nothing would make it look like less.**

**Serpent's Kiss:**

Part I — Emerald Sparks (Contained 25 Chapters)

Part II — Sapphire Ice (Will Contain something between 25-30 Chapters)

Part III — Ruby Flames (Will Consist of 25 Chapters more or Less).

Please Enjoy.

* * *

**This story is rated M. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

Dear Readers; In case anyone is confused about the Timeline, Alexis and Kevin's meeting, dates are as follows:

31st December – Saturday (New York… Castle's New Years' Party)

1st January - Sunday (Kiss me stupid...)

2nd January – Monday (A little insight on Aaliya and Fatima's life)

6th January – Friday (A Little TLC to go a LONG way)

9th January – Monday (Alexis' Bet)

* * *

_Chapter Three_

_Little Green Monster_

* * *

**A**lexis stepped away from Michael, "And that, is why till this date they haven't been able to close the case", she explained. Silence echoed in the room, almost as it were a loud bang. Michael eventually huffed out a dangerously slow breath.

"Thirteen Murders? He killed thirteen people and just suddenly stopped, without a how do you do, doc?" he queried.

Alexis smirked at the phrase, but otherwise kept quiet, as she watched his calculating gaze narrow, at the contents spread around the desk. "No way", he breathed out, "No fucking way", he jumped up in shock, pulling out a piece of paper, and staring at it, like it suddenly read, _'Hello idiot, thank you for finally noticing me'_!

"T-that, this is impossible", he breathed out harshly, "He had a daughter with the first victim?" he all but shuddered at the thought. Alexis nodded, "Mmm…. I don't know about it being impossible, that would imply that, biology didn't do its job", she joked.

Michael stared at her, "But both bodies decomposed at the exact same time. That's what the Lab reports say", he shifted the page, as disgust crawled over his features, and "unless he was a science student?" he muttered.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! That's the right answer. He killed the husband and the kid, and then proceeded to get what he wanted. He raped her thirteen times, in front of their corpse. Finally getting her pregnant after the thirteenth time, not sure if was actually aiming for it or not. The minute she was pregnant, he took care of her, and waited nine months and twelve days for the baby to be born. Apparently she was late. On the thirteenth day, his daughter was born, killing the mother instantly. Being born a murderer in her father's eyes", she whispered.

"Then proceeded to clean her up, and after which he spent most of the few days, getting a bit of milk from her mother, he decomposed her body, to the same time frame of the kid and husband", she explained.

Inwardly grimacing at the truth, it had taken ten movies of everything Barbie related to remove the vile information from her skull, three days in a week, to forget what she'd read.

Michael gagged, "That's just sick!" he muttered turning a particular shade of puce and staring at the sheaf of papers. His pale face, pinched and drawn, he almost chocked on his words, "The Kid's his soul mate, in his eyes, right?" he asked.

Alexis nodded, "Judging from his garbled statement, it's what Dr. Mind, believed", she murmured. Michael groaned, "I now wish, I'd stuck to boxing, at least then I wouldn't be feeling overly nauseous", he muttered.

Alexis snickered, "And why did you join Dr. Mind's class?" she asked curiously,

"I was leave of my brain cells, apparently", he answered, looking particularly green, as a particularly nasty thought percolated in his brain, "Please tell me I'm wrong, but the reason this case file, is still incomplete, wouldn't possibly be because The Kid's missing?" he asked.

Alexis smirked, awkwardly, "I'm not going to lie to you", she said.

Michael shuddered, as he dropped the paper, and moved away from the desk, eyes darting every which way as he tried to figure out what to say. It had been hour that he'd sat down before this woman.

Miss. Castle was younger than him by a good three years, yet she seemed to be taking the news, or well delivering it a bit like a professional clinical doctor not to mention as hot as all hell, as she leant against one of the cabinets, humming to herself.

**Beautiful! **

Unaware he moved forwards, until he found himself standing directly in front of her. "God! I'm glad you're here", he whispered, and before Alexis could blink, he hugged, her. His entire frame wracked with shivers, as he drowned under a tumult of creepiness, washing away. He could have stayed there forever.

"Am I interrupting?" a voice called from the doorway. Michael internally groaned, which bloody wanker was being deliberately obtuse. Alexis wriggled out of his arms, and hissed, "Please don't do that again", as she stepped back.

Michael grinned sheepishly, "Sorry don't know what came over me", and he laughed warily. Alexis smiled, and then looked over his shoulder, her smile brightening, "Detective Ryan", she exulted, "To what do I owe the pleasure?" she teased.

Michael sighed, "Detective Ryan", he greeted as he turned around, nodding respectfully. Having been walked on by one of the precinct's best detectives, officially and unofficially known as _The Ice Prince_, was a bit disconcerting, but it wasn't all bad, it wasn't like he was snogging the girl.

"English, are you?" Detective Ryan queried.

Michael looked up a bit shocked, "Ah… yes", he answered. Not that it was a huge difficulty, what with his British Accent, playing through, but this was the first time anyone had actually asked. Or, well interrogated his nationality.

"Hmm…Figures", he snapped, biting back words as he stalked towards Alexis, a Green Folder in his hand. Michael automatically flinched. A sudden realization that he'd just done something very wrong, something that angered the Ice Prince. The question was; _'What exactly?'_ Alexis smirked, "Another file completed, successfully", she punched the detective idly. Detective Ryan smiled at her, and started explaining the case to her, they disappeared into the Archive room.

**Now would be a really good time to go…**

Michael sighed and began gathering the various documents and neatly stacking it up into the box, he could here a few tidbits, of the case as Detective Ryan explained it to the redhead, who gasped and awed in all the right places, "Right well I'm off then. I somehow feel unwanted", he sighed and "Maybe I can ask her out next time", he mumbled and walked out of the room lugging the box out of the room.

**XX**

* * *

**Kevin **scowled at the far wall, as Alexis cleared up the papers on her desk. Irritation crawled across his skin, as he recalled the last few moments, as anger and rage warred an internal battle in his soul, as he tried to calm down.

"You've been too quiet", Alexis observed, voice soft. Kevin turned to her, and smiled sheepishly, "It's nothing, I'm just wondering what's wrong with Kate", he muttered. Alexis nodded, "Hmm… so it's not just me, I felt she was testing us back there, and I'm pretty sure I failed whatever test she was throwing our way", she muttered, as she placed the last files, in a drawer, and locked it, heading to the break room, for an afternoon snack.

Kevin nodded, "Likewise, she apparently invited you to the Grown up Party, and Castle agreed", he said. The words threw Alexis right out of the tree, "Come again?" she gaped.

Kevin nodded, "My sentiments exactly. They're—" he nodded towards the door, "— planning a late night party of some sort, and Kate wants you to come along. Castle—which makes me wonder—actually agreed to you coming with us, and well, I'm not sure what exactly but something really weird is going on", he gesticulated wildly.

Alexis still gaping asked, "And dad agreed, to a wild night on the Adult life?" she stated.

Kevin nodded, Alexis whistled low, "At the danger of sounding Irish I'm gonna quote James 'Bloody Hell!'" she practically cursed violently, "Something very fishy very very fishy is going on", she whispered suddenly scared witless.

"Kevin! I'm not ready for my dad to know I'm dating you, not that I'm ashamed of you or anything, and it's not like dad won't totally loathe the idea, but I'm just not too into opening this relationship to the entire precinct, and can you imagine the drama that will take place, no sir-ree, that's a bad idea, a real bad idea, I really humph…", she blinked in shock as she felt a warm pair of lips upon her own.

"Shut up Alexis", Kevin hissed against her lips, as he pulled away.

"As effective as that was, don't do that again. Heaven forbid, dad could have walked in on us", Alexis hissed.

Kevin smirked, "Shouldn't that be my line, given my worries about your crazy bet?!" he asked.

Alexis glared at him, "You know very well, that I make and take extra special note of and attention at any any kind of personnel hovering around before I plant one you", she stressed. "The doors wide open, thank you very much", she muttered and went to close it, or something, yet before she could reach the door, Kevin pushed her right into the alcove space, behind the door and bit out, "Your game never specified any fixed rules", and he kissed her hard.

Alexis scrambled to hold, him, settling one hand in his coat, and the other on his collar, and half pushed half pulled him closer, as she opened her mouth for Kevin's tongue. Their mouths moved in tandem both furiously battling for dominance even as Kevin hitched Alexis up, and Alexis wrapped her Jean clad legs, around his waist, they kissed and fought even, as Javier poked his head into the evidence room, and looked around.

"Coulda sworn I heard 'em in here just a second ago", he muttered.

They kissed and bit, and Alexis' nails, dug into the skin of Kevin's neck, as he bit her lips and pushed his pelvis into her crotch. They kissed as Kate joined Javier at the door, and shrugged, at Javier.

"Probably stepped out to the Break room, for a snack", she mumbled, as she wandered away, Javier following as he mumbled, "But without her jacket? It's freezing outside", he said.

They kissed, as Alexis hands, found their way into his shirt and scratched his torso, fingers sliding over pert nipples, and Kevin's hand finding its way to Alexis' jeans popping the button, as he plunged two fingers into her wet heat.

Lanie nodded, "Probably was too hot to breathe! This Place feels like a something Real Hot exploded in here", she exhaled as she stepped away from the door, and followed the two detectives.

They swallowed each others' moans and groans, as they violated each other a whole foot away from their friends, as two of New York's finest and their M.E. wondered where they were, separated by a thin wall.

They kissed as Castle jogged towards them, wondering where Alexis and Kevin were, the others answered and walked away, as Alexis threw her head back slamming it hard against the wall, pushing her dripping wet front towards Kevin, allowing his brutal wicked fingers to push in harder and deeper as she struggled to contain her scream of pleasure.

Kevin managed to somehow fall against the door, and still hold Alexis up, as he locked it firmly, and with his eyes, begged Alexis to rip of his tie. They kissed as Alexis managed to pull the shirt aside, and sink her teeth into Kevin's pulse point just as he pinched her clitoris, pushing her orgasm and letting it rip through her, allowing her to muffle her scream into his collar.

Kevin kissed her brow, and carried her to the beaten up couch and set her down gently, as he removed his fingers, and licked them clean, waiting for her glassy eyes, to return into sharp focused Emerald allure. Alexis blinked at him after a minute or two, "Wha-what's t-the s-score?" she huffed out just barely.

Kevin laughed, "I'm not entirely sure, but I'd say we're 18 you and 19 me", he teased, and then kissed her softly, as he pulled back she smiled as he corrected idly, "Make that 20 me, and this time no provoking the Detective, okay", he winked at her.

Alexis nodded wearily, and sighed, "I think I can die happily now", she whispered. Kevin blinked at her, "Pardon me?" he asked. "First orgasm", Alexis clarified, too out of it to be embarrassed just yet. Kevin gaped at her, "What about when you were with Ashley, didn't he ever pleasure you?" he asked. Alexis snorted, "Are you kidding me?" she laughed, "Every time we so much as made out he'd get horny and all up and at 'em Atom Ant, but before I could ever touch him, or well you know taste him—" she paused as her words registered, "—he'd sort of come before I could do anything. It was over before it could begin, and he was all about reciprocal—" she blushed and looked away and quickly did up her jeans, "—and since I'd never _actually _given him a hand job or a blow job, he didn't exactly return the favor", she all but spit out, red as a tomato.

"I can't believe I just said all that", she groaned utterly mortified. Kevin stared at her in silence, and Alexis closed her eyes. They sat there for two minutes, until Kevin cursed something and Alexis turned to him, "Sorry, I should have sorted you out"; she gestured to him and then looked away. Kevin snorted, "There's no problem there, don't worry", he assured her. Alexis sighed, "Was I—" she trailed off before she could complete the thought.

Kevin instantly understood and knelt in front of her, "Emerald, Em… Look at me", he cupped her cheek. As Alexis turned to him he wiped away a single tear, and whispered, "You were perfect. We came at the same time, I swear, just watching you, hand me all that trust, giving yourself completely to me, took my breath away, and it pulled me right over the edge. You dragged me off the cliff with you", he pulled her hand, to the front of his pants, where she could feel it being a bit wet, "That's Taken of, _trust me_. I mean not quite, your hand there, is torture on the senses, but I'll deal. Will need a change of clothes though", he laughed weakly.

Alexis offered a wobbly smile, "Then why were you so quiet?" she asked.

"I was angry at Ashley", Kevin answered matter of fact-ly.

Alexis stared at him, not comprehending the reason or the tone of voice. Kevin sighed, "I was angry that he used you so completely, got off on whatever he made you do, and never returned the favor. It quite frankly pissed me off, the ungrateful son of a bitch!" he cursed.

Alexis sat up, "Wow… I never thought of it like that", she mumbled. "He totally used me, that bastard", she whispered as the realization sunk in. Kevin nodded, "I think you should just call him, and curse him from here to Timbuktu, but I'd rather be there, to see his expression", Kevin murmured. Alexis nodded, "Idea under advisement", but then she pulled her muffler towards her, and shucked on her sweater that had somehow managed to slip off the back of the couch.

"We should probably go find the others, I'm pretty sure one of the three came to look for us, when we were…um… you know…." she blushed as she left the sentence open.

Kevin grinned, "All hot and heavy?" he asked innocently.

Alexis blushed a little darker, "Oh Shut up!" she huffed out, but smiled softly.

"Twenty two", he murmured and placed a soft kiss on Alexis' cheek. "I love you", he whispered.

"I love you too", she whispered, and kissed him on his forehead, "Always will. Nineteen", she murmured. Kevin nodded, and pulled her up, "and forever after that", he grinned.

**For all eternity.**

**XXX**

* * *

Javier looked up, mid bite and blinked, "Whoa!" he breathed as, he spotted Alexis and Kevin walking into the Precinct carrying a few packages, between. "Where the hell were you two?" he asked. Kevin raised a brow in derision; "One would think it was pretty darn obvious where we were?" he scoffed.

Alexis sighed, "We were at Starbucks, despite dad's cappuccino machine, sometimes, actual good old fashioned flavored professionally by a trained barista. Hence Good Old Fashioned Starbucks Coffee. And then we have sandwiches, and muffins. It's not a common Lunch Menu, but it's a different Menu altogether", she explained.

"You should probably stop talking. None of 'em are listening", Kevin nodded towards, Javier who already had bitten into a chocolate chip muffin, and Kate who was actually breathing in the steam from her coffee cups. Lanie was nibbling on a sandwich and Castle was simply digging into a Blueberry Muffin.

Alexis huffed out a breath, hands on her hips, "Well whatever, they're your children, I'm heading to the Archives. Thanks for saving me from those words, on file", she stood on tiptoes, and kissed Kevin on his cheek, "My Hero!" she squealed and bat her eye lashes at him and kissed him on his other cheek. Kevin scowled at her, half flushing and half smiling, "Get going you Little Puppy", he pushed her gently towards the archives. "Twenty and Twenty One", he laughed.

The others shot him quizzical glances as Kevin practically pushed the redhead towards the Archives whilst counting.

"Counting?" Richard asked, "Are you two playing a game?" he asked. Kevin laughed, "Something like that", he answered. Javier shrugged, "Whatever", the Spanish Detective said. "Hey did you ask her if she's going to come to the Adult Party Thinga majing?" he asked. Kevin looked at him askance, "Did you just say Thinga majing?" he asked the Spanish Detective. "Did he just say Thinga majing?" he asked the other three, who all snickered, "Raving Lunatics the lot of them I say, raving lunatics", he shook his head and picked up his cup of coffee, and walked to the Captain's office.

They were at an impasse; if Kevin got one more kiss in he would lose the bet, now that they were tied, and he was damn near not going to win. This was one battle, he was happy to lose someone worth it.

**XXX**

* * *

Alexis sighed as she plopped onto the couch, "I need your help", she whined into her phone. _'Anything, you name it'_, a heavily accented Scottish voice purred over the phone. Alexis sighed, "It's a bit complicated, and I may have accidentally, sort of probably, maybe not entirely by accident, dug me self a grave", she explained. Aaliya snorted over the phone, _'I'm sorry what?'_ she asked. Alexis sighed, "It was a bet, it started out pretty much fueled with a whole lot of complicated emotions, but now, I'm desperate. I can't lose this bet", she cried.

Aaliya paused, _'Maybe if you started from the beginning, I might be able to actually over you some kind of proper advise'_, she murmured.

Alexis sighed, "I was so hoping you wouldn't say that", and she sighed. And then launched into the tale of why she issued the challenge, what bet she'd brought around, and the varied problems, that had occurred over it, when she had finished eventually, she was greeted by utter pin-drop silence. Alexis bit her lip worriedly, "Aaliya you still with me, or have I been talking to air?" she asked.

Aaliya whistled,_ 'Bloody Hell, Lex, trust you to come up with such a complicated, yet utter simple bet. This game is fascinating. It doesn't help; that the two of you are stubborn all the way to your cores, but it should keep, for now. Give me a minute to come with an idea'_, she said.

Alexis paused, and sat patiently waiting for an idea, while her mind shifted around; trying to come up with a dozen other tricks to stay the farthest away from Kevin. Their unexpected tie had worried her.

If Kevin didn't kiss her by the end of his shift, then she was done for, and his secret would remain forever a secret. This was a disaster and she was seriously freaking out. What would she do, if he completely shut down? There weren't any extraordinary plans cropping up, now that she thought about it, if he shut down now, she would totally be unable to ever have him open up.

Biting hard on her lower lip, she end up piercing her lip, allowing a tiny cut to form, blood dribbled down her chin. "Ow!" she hissed.

_'You okay?'_ Aaliya's worried voice came over the speakers.

"I'm fine, just bit my lip", Alexis answered.

Aaliya sighed and then patiently queried,_ 'You mentioned, Kevin going all caveman on you when Steven or Michael or whatever that junior cop's name was, when he found you explaining the case file to him, am I correct?'_ she asked.

Alexis nodded, and then she realized Aaliya would not have seen the gesture over the phone, so she, answered, almost croaked the reply. Clearing her throat she began again, "Yes. It was a bit odd, because Kevin's never questioned any other cadet, but he was pretty ripe with the British transfer Cadet", she answered.

Aaliya hummed, quietly, _'That's it! All we have to do is bring out Kevin's Dark Green friend, and Voila mission accomplished, if he even sees you even talking to another bloke, he goes all possessive prat on you. It's a great idea. Wouldn't you agree?'_ she pointed out.

Alexis licked her bottom lip, "It's a good idea, but I'm not going to just start flirting with random guys just to make Kevin jealous", she pouted.

Aaliya nodded, _'Of course ya aren't. Don't worry I got the perfect candidate for ya. Trust me, before the evening ends, he'll be snogging the life-force outta yer, he isn't going to be all calm when he meets, the one person that puts his knickers in a twist'_, she laughed.

Alexis blinked, "What are you talking about? And why's your accent so thick today?" she asked.

Aaliya sighed, _'Got me self a wee cold, hence the accent chirping up, lady. Leave everything to me, I promise; it'll all go over well! I must go now, have a few files to get checked'_ she promised and promptly hung up.

Alexis was left blinking at nothing, as she licked away a few stray drops of blood, to the rhythm of an empty dial tone. To invoke Kevin's Jealousy…

… **Who in God's name, will Aaliya send?**

**XXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**Please Review... Guys come on i expect more than 3 reviews per chapter. your idas bring out the best in me, even if i dont use them... LOL... :P**


	4. Ch 4: Night Of The Hunter

To cupcake4ever2012**— Thank You, when has Rick Castle ever freaked out? Remember the first time he met Ashley? That was like the only time, he didn't act like an overgrown brat and more like a startled dad. But then that's about it. **

To Kate**— I know girl, I know this story is long, but then it's a trilogy, shortening it would be a bit difficult. Especially, when I need to finish it... **

To vmc—** Thank you so Much for your kind words. **

To FanofalmostEVERYTHING— **There is a plan, the main thing is to finish this story. Hehehe :P**

* * *

**Another chapter which brings forth more relationship issues...**

**I promise my best. **

**Thank You for the reviews. **

**Please Enjoy and Review with any and all comments**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**: NOW THE PLOT IS ALL MINE; EXCEPT FOR THE STARTING-SETTING OF THIS STORY IN EMERALD SPARKS(Chapter one's first scene), AND THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ABC STUDIOS, BEACON PICTURES, EXPERIMENTAL PICTURES AND ANDREW W. MARLOWE.

THE REST OF THIS STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME 'SAHIBA'.

* * *

**Please Note:**

**This Story Part has shorter chapters but is slightly longer in Context. **

**In short nothing would make it look like less.**

**Serpent's Kiss:**

Part I — Emerald Sparks (Contained 25 Chapters)

Part II — Sapphire Ice (Will Contain something between 25-30 Chapters)

Part III — Ruby Flames (Will Consist of 25 Chapters more or Less).

Please Enjoy.

**This story is rated M. Please Enjoy.**

Dear Readers; In case anyone is confused about the Timeline, Alexis and Kevin's meeting, dates are as follows:

31st December – Saturday (New York… Castle's New Years' Party)

1st January - Sunday (Kiss me stupid...)

2nd January – Monday (A little insight on Aaliya and Fatima's life)

6th January – Friday (A Little TLC to go a LONG way)

9th January – Monday (Alexis' Bet)

* * *

_Chapter Four_

_Night of The Hunter_

* * *

**Kevin **stepped out of the break Room, and looked up as Michael walked over to Kate's desk and handed her a file, he was charming and polite. Laughing at Rick's teasing and Lanie's casual flirtations, he smiled and bowed and saluted them, simultaneously answering Kate's questions.

Kevin loathed to admit, but he needed to apologize to him, and soon.

"You know if you keep glaring at the new intern, one would think you wanted to kill him. Quick question, what did he do to piss you off?" Javier asked.

"I am not glaring", Kevin snapped and glared at Javier.

Javier raised a skeptical brow; "If looks could kill?" he smiled sarcastically.

Kevin growled, "Oh Shut up!" he hissed and stalked off angrily, walking back into the break-room he put down his cup of coffee, and swore as he violently

**I am an Idiot!**

_Oh then we're in consensus…_

**Welcome back, my egotistical sarcastic counterpart.**

_You do acknowledge that we're the same person right?_

**Oh Shut Up! **

Javier's whistle echoed through the Bullpen, and he poked his head through the doorway, "I think we know who _Kay_ is", he murmured and Kevin frowned, as he nodded towards the bullpen, "Well get out here, Moroooooon", he drawled

Kevin frowned, as he walked towards the doorway and wondered.

**I'm Kay… So what now?**

Kevin looked up and growled as he spied the tanned youth talking to Castle as Alexis' grip on his arm flexed, Kabir grinned at something Kate had said. Kevin barely acknowledged Javier's startled voice as white hot stark fury crawled through Kevin, he pulled Kabir towards him collar in his fist, "What the hell are you doing here?" he snapped.

"Kay!" Alexis echoed. "Kevin stop!" she cried out. "Kevin!" she called out only to be pulled back by Javier, "What are you doing?" she asked the Spanish detective.

Javier shrugged, "I—I'm sorry, I hadn't realized I'd even caught your arm", he murmured and let her go, "I just—Kevin, he's well and truly pissed off, I haven't seen him that angry in a very long time. Only in the very beginning, when I was partnered with him", he explained thoroughly confused.

Alexis sighed, "I knew listening to Aaliya was just planning for a bloody disaster", she let her head fall on Javier's chest, as weariness crawled through her.

Rick walked towards the two, "Mind explaining what the hell just happened?" he asked. Kate and Lanie looked up as well, and Michael sort of shrugged as most of the entire force watched on curiously.

Alexis flushed, "Um…" she paused and looked away, "It's sort of an odd friction between the two, which I don't particularly understand myself, and all I know is that, since the two have met, Kabir and Kevin are at war. I barely understand it myself", she answered.

"I can help explain that", a voice in a cultured British accent stated from the entryway. Five heads snapped up as a turquoise eyed beauty stood in the doorway.

"Aaliya!" Alexis identified.

The brunette grinned, "Yo Lex!" she greeted and walked towards the two detectives, the Medical Examiner and The writer looked up, recognition flashed through their minds.

The turquoise eyed brunette wore a stunning brown dress; the wrap around material hugged her curves, and accentuated her breasts, the belt ties that pulled the dress together, knotted at the left side of her waist. She wore a beaded necklace made of Emeralds, as well as gold. Silver beaded high heels, adorned her feet, strapped around her long tan legs, in a Greek criss-cross design.

The redhead glared, "It's about time too… Want to explain what the fuck is wrong with those two idiots?" she waved her hand angrily at the direction Kevin dragged Kabir off to

"Language Alexis", Rick chided but Alexis ignored him.

"Well, ever since my brother's met you and ever since Kevin and I have met there was likely to be some friction. Look at it this way, _Kay_ can't stand the very thought of any man anywhere near you. And well given that you spend most of your days around guys; either at the Precinct or at School; its likely Kay is going to flip out. And when you have highly—in your case— _over_ protective friends, it's best if we assume there will be friction", the explanation was wrought with so much insinuation, and carefully protected names, it confused Kate and Javier, who shot each other a wary look.

Alexis sighed heavily, "Excuse me", she whispers, and walks to the interrogation room. The others pause unsure, till Aaliya regales stories of her brother and family dinners, and they snicker at the oddly charming woman, even if she's protecting three very special people, and the idea is not lost on anyone.

**XX**

* * *

Kevin pulled Kabir with him and threw him into the interrogation room, locking the door, he glared at him, "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Kabir shot Kevin a smirk and pulled himself free from his grasp, "I wouldn't", he warned.

Kevin growled, "I've told you this before, come anywhere near _her_, and I won't hesitate to kill you!" he hissed.

Kabir glared, "Alexis called me here, and you have no right", he stated blandly.

Kevin grit his teeth, "Touch her and I will kill you", he threatened a second time.

"You trust her right?" Kabir asked.

"With my life, soul and all the way to my core", Kevin answered promptly.

"I know you do. Then why are you so tense when ever you see me with her. I like her, you and her love each other. I won't, will never come between _that. _You need to believe me", he begged.

Kevin sighed, exhaling heavily; he looked at Kabir, only to see the boy was angled at a defensive posture, looking up at the mirror he cringed, as he took in his scowling look and the dangerous glint in his eyes….

"Ah Shit", he cursed idly and stepped away from the desk. Pacing agitatedly, he looked at Kabir and slumped weakly, "I know, hell I trust you. I know you'll always take care f her. You and your sisters, but shit… I just, you're so much closer to her in age, and let's face it, Castle would prefer you as a son-in-law rather than the alternative—" he trailed off weakly.

Kabir coughed, "I don't think he'd trust someone, his friends display a furious hatred, for", he joked weakly.

Kevin snorted, and looked away, "You should go. I'm sorry", he whispered.

Kabir nodded, "I am too", he murmured and he stood up. Walking towards the door, he had barely reached the handle of the door, and somehow instinctively managed to jump back, when the door swung open, to reveal a worried redhead on the other side.

Pushing past Kabir she ran towards Kevin, "Kay!" she whispered and fell to her knees, "Why? Are you okay? Trust me when I say there is nothing between me and Kabir, I swear it", she whimpered.

Kevin let out a harsh laugh, and completely missed the flinch that crossed Alexis' features.

"I know", the Irish detective sighed. "I'm sorry", he whispered, "I was out of line", he muttered desperately as he tried to stand, only to let the weakness creep in. "I'm an idiot", he cried.

"Why?" Alexis asked confused.

Kevin smiled, "Because I love you so much, and all I end up doing is hurting you. I reckon I make a pathetic boyfriend", he muttered.

Alexis' breath hitched at the term. Sighing she breathed the word, as she uttered it out-loud, for all its juvenile wording; it suited their relationship just fine.

"Boyfriend?" she asked.

Kevin nodded sheepishly, "Please be my girlfriend?" he asked.

Alexis laughed and nodded, "Yes. I accept", she whispered.

Kevin smiled, and "I love you", he repeated and placed a chaste kiss on the corner of her mouth, "Forgive this idiot?" he enquired.

Alexis sighed, and nodded patiently, "It's what I'm here for", she teased.

"I know I owe you a seriously long explanation, but do you reckon we could give it a temporary Rain-check?" he asked.

Alexis nodded, "Anytime", she whispered.

**XXX**

* * *

"Interesting?" a voice inquired as a door gently opened and closed softly. Kabir looked up, and spotted his sister standing in front of the door of the interrogation's hidden room. A soft smile graced his features as he nodded.

Aaliya smiled, "Have you moved on then?" she asked softly.

"I will", he promised.

Aaliya nodded, "We should fetch them", she said. Kabir nodded and knocked on the glass once, whilst Aaliya opened the door, "We'd require you two to join us, does that mean Alexis won the bet?" she asked.

Alexis snorted, "Well I reckon I did", she laughed.

Kevin snorted, and "That explains a lot", he chuckled weakly.

Alexis turned to, "What?" she shrugged warily.

Kevin struggled to stand, only for him to falter, Aaliya and Alexis rushed to help him. Aaliya being taller managed to carry most of his weight. Alexis bit her lip, "Don't do that", Kevin whispered. Confused Alexis shot Aaliya a questioning glance only for the turquoise eyed beauty to shrug warily.

"Don't nibble on your lip", at Alexis' clearly surprised look, he continued with a very low, "_Itsaturnon_", he mumbled the last part.

Having heard the last part audibly as she was nearest to Kevin's Mouth, Aaliya snorted at Alexis' truly befuddled look, but before she could explain, Richard Castle stood in the doorway, and "There you are", he called out stepping further into the room.

Kabir stood beside him, a thoroughly aggravated look, across his handsome features, Aaliya instantly recognized defeat, and she shook her head reassuringly, she had maneuvered the detective in such a way, to an outsider it would seem as if The detective was leaning entirely upon her frame, allowing one to think that she was the person he depended upon, allowed to be seen as the one, who had seen the detective at his weakest. Kabir took the hint, and walked to Alexis' side, he remained close but not at an intimate distance, mostly wary of Kevin, rather than out of respect for Alexis' dad.

Kevin hissed as he took a step forward, "Bloody stitches. I hate stitches", he mumbled, his hand clenched around Aaliya's waist. Aaliya nodded, "James can take care of that", turning to Rick she nodded, "Would it be alright if I took, Ryan home with me? I'm sure you lot still have closing to do. I'll um… take care of him", she reassured gently.

Alexis nodded, "Would you, really?" she asked.

"Emerald…." Kevin started, only to trail off as he hissed out in pain, as the pressure increased, contorting his features.

"It's okay; Kay and I will be okay. But, it is in your best interests, if you get that hand looked at", she pointed out, as blood began to seep through the bandages. Kevin winced at the underlying warning clear as daylight.

Richard nodded, and Aaliya with the elder castle's help, walked with Kevin out of the interrogation room, Kabir and Alexis' followed the trio. As they entered hallway, Javier caught Kevin, as he stumbled into the Spanish detective, "Let's get you home buddy", the detective whistled and together with Richard they walked him to his car.

Aaliya paused and hugged Alexis, "That was way too close for comfort, no more stupid dares, eh?" she whispered hurriedly.

Alexis nodded, and agreed silently, her eyes tracked Kevin's movements, until they turned a corner, "I'll take care of him. See you tonight" she whispered, and hugging her one more time, she ran after the trio, at Alexis confused, "Tonight? What's tonight?" she called out.

Aaliya waved her hands, "Kabir knows, he'll explain everything. Take care, bye", she waved and then ran after the others.

Alexis waved once, and put her hand down, "Sugar rush much?" she muttered.

Kabir laughed, "More like Caffeine high", he said.

Alexis sniggered, "Aye. I remember that. Without at least one cup of coffee they don't function well, neither Aali nor Maya", she chuckled. "Aren't you British lot supposed be fans of Tea?" she asked.

"Too much influence from you Americans, can't do much about it now", he tossed back, his English Accent ripe with amusement.

Alexis shoved him playfully, "Bugger off", she teased putting on a fake British voice.

Kabir snorted, "Oh that's Rich, I should put that up on Face-book, **'Alexis Castle the Converted'**", he pitched back.

They laughed for awhile, sniggering over each other as Lanie and Kate walked to them. "Oops Damage Control", Alexis hissed. Kabir snorted, "Fast Talking is a part of the Family business", he assured amidst his sniggers.

"So, um… is everything okay between you and detective Ryan?" Lanie broached the topic a bit warily.

Kate watched carefully as Kabir straightened up, helping Alexis to stand straight, "Everything's great", he said. The detective narrowed her eyes, but smiled at the familiarity the two shared.

"I reckon that means everything is sorted between you and Kevin?" she clarified. Lanie shot a confused look. Alexis nodded, "They reached an understanding", she said. Kabir nodded, "We talked—", he began only to pause as; "Talked?" Kate interjected, and Alexis sobered, there was an underlying edge to The Senior detective's words. Kabir grit his teeth, well aware of the pressure, "Yes talked", he agreed.

Kate laughed, "No one has ever calmed Ryan down simply by talking to him, so how is, a complete stranger like you could do that?" she asked.

Kabir grabbed Alexis' hand, "My _sister_ is a very special person", he said, "When it comes to loving Kevin and taking care of him, _she_ is incredibly gifted. I trust _her_, and because of it, he trusts _her_. So when there exists no problems between _us_, there exists, no problems with Kevin and I. Now, the question is what are you insinuating?" he asked.

Alexis stepped in front of Kabir, "Whatever it is, we're not interested. Come on Kabir", she said and pulled him away towards the exit.

"Thank You", she whispered and squeezed his hand, as she stressed the pronoun.

Kabir grinned, "So Glad you caught on, that whole sentence structure was awkward", he muttered.

"Because you had a crush on me?" she asked stopping suddenly.

Kabir walked in front of her and faced her, "I did, but I can move on now", he agreed and explained.

"What changed?" she asked.

Kabir smirked, "Why… Are you enjoying the attention?" he teased, poking her playfully.

"A lot", she bat her eyes carelessly.

"Greedy Fish", he teased. They sniggered at the odd nickname, but sobered as the question still lay unanswered, "I like you Alexis, and I may have had a huge crush on you. But my mother explained this a very long time ago, that forcing your feelings upon a person, never gets you anything, except heart break", he smiled.

Alexis nodded and then looked out towards the parking lot, "This may not seem like much, but someday you'll find someone who'll be the one you actually have destined for you", she muttered, "Who knows she might be really close by", she assured.

"You're very sweet", Kabir stepped forward and placed a soft kiss on Alexis' brow, "I can see why he loves you", and as he said stepped back. "Speaking of which, if Ryan is well enough, I reckon you both will be coming to _Phoenix Tears_. The night club, that allows all ages to enter. Uh… your dad, invited Aaliya and I along, and well seeing as I am older and well according to half the precinct dating you, as a cover story, he urged us to both come along. The thing is, tonight's _Tango Night_, and well Aaliya has been dying to go, and that Spanish detective agreed, and well bottom line is, the two of you have inadvertently been roped in so we'll all be going tonight. That is if you're interested", he finished in one breath.

"Wow", Alexis breathed, "That — must have been the most you've said to me — ever", she blinked owlishly.

Kabir stared at her and she stared right back. They continued looking at each other until Kabir's lips twitched and he burst out laughing, Alexis joined him a second later. They giggled over each other, their laughter bubbling over each other, sliding down the wall they were leaning against, they laughed harder, as they recalled their friendship and snorted over the absolute truth of that statement.

Kabir looked over at her and she snorted at his absolutely pathetic attempt to try and say something.

"Hey—ha ha—no poking fun, ha-ha, you'll come right?" he asked.

Alexis nodded, "It won't be much of a date", she muttered.

"Hey, cheer up, like I said its Tango night, and well, there's a rule Aaliya left out, you aren't allowed to dance with the person you came with", he smirked.

Alexis looked up in shock, "Why that little— _**sneak**_", she exulted.

"That's my sister", he agreed.

"So, if I'm say with _you_", she rolled her eyes, Kabir shoved her in retaliation, Alexis smiled, "I can still dance with Kevin, I can spend time with him", she whispered.

Kabir nodded, "Yes", he smiled, reveling in her joy, feeling his heart heal, he grinned abashedly, "And don't worry. Trace, and James, Fatima and all of us really we'll all be there to take care of the others. I promise", he said.

Alexis grinned, and throwing her arms around Kabir hugged him hard. The Indian youth sniggered at her exuberance but allowed the hug, he shot Kate a cheeky wink, as he caught them spying and smirked as they ducked behind the corner.

"We have company", he said and pulled back.

Alexis nodded and stood up, she walked Kabir to his car, and the youth placed a chaste kiss on the corner of her mouth, "Thank you", he said.

Alexis nodded, "I'm the one is debt", she sorted.

Kabir shook his head, "No, no you aren't, My sisters were incredibly lonely when they moved to this city, but you took care of them, you were kind to them, I can't thank you enough for that. I'll always be in your debt, the truth is, and I'll never ever be able to repay you of this debt. I cherish Aaliya, she's very important to me, and I can't stand tears in her eyes, it kills me", he paused and swallowed.

Alexis waited as he gathered himself, "A very long time, my father hurt her, and she lost hope of family and barely restrains herself around him. Their relationship is—" he paused and then bit out the word, "—difficult. I guess you could call it that, it's not a good relationship, it's not a good anything, and quite frankly, it's a terrible connection. She hates him, and there's no love lost between my father and my sister. I want to help her, but she never accepts it, and it's always a struggle. But you've given her a family, and friends that care. I thank you for it, I always will be thankful. Please understand this", he smiled and before she could say anything, he ducked into his car, "Take care, and see you tonight", he closed the door, and drove off, and waving once he drifted into the traffic.

Alexis smiled, "It's not like she hasn't given me her friendship either, she saved my life in a small way too", she said.

**Debts or not, I still am thankful… **

_Angels watching over us_

**Yes… Angels…**

**XXX**

* * *

Lanie sighed, "What in God's name was that all about?" the medical expert asked.

Kate shrugged, "Something feels just _wrong_", moving forward Kate pulled Lanie and followed the two, "Come on, they're getting away", she pursued the two.

"Kate, they aren't suspects fleeing the scene of a crime, Relax", Lanie tried to stall her.

Kate sighed, "They look less boyfriend and girlfriend and more brotherly-sisterly", she said.

Lanie snorted, "Mmmm", she snorted, "Are those even meant to be put together?" she asked.

Kate refused to answer and pointed at the two, "Look they're not even standing too close to each other", she said.

"Oooh Call the police, oh wait we are at a police station", Lanie mocked, "heaven forbid common decency be allowed", she said.

Kate glared at Lanie.

"What?" she asked, and rolled her eyes, "Kate, there is nothing _wrong_ about them, they look like a normal decent couple, joking and laughing, playing with each other, what are you looking for?" she asked.

Kate turned away and started recalling the day's events. "There's something weird going on, trust me", she urged.

Lanie shook her head and sighed, "What is wrong? Shouldn't you be relieved? I thought you and Javier thought there was something fishy about Kevin and Alexis' friendship, now you have a problem with Kabir and Alexis' friendship, what is wrong with you?" the Medic asked a second time.

"I don't know", Kate whispered.

"Speaking of, Alexis and Kevin, they make a super cute couple, and in a year she'd be legal anyway, so even if they are secretly dating, isn't that a good thing?" she asked.

Kate sighed, "Yeah it is, and it's not like Kevin would ever hurt her. That's why, the sudden entry of Kabir into the mix, it's just, I don't know it gives off a weird vibe", she said. Looking up she caught Kabir's wink and flushed, pulling Lanie behind the wall, she sighed.

"Well, anyway if there's anything between the two, we can always find out tonight?" Lanie said.

"How", Kate almost whined.

"Tonight is Tango night, There's a rule in Phoenix Tears, the person who came with you cannot dance with you when it's announced. The stipulation requires you to dance with another, and it's closely monitored, so even if you somehow snuck in and tried to dance with the one you came off, you'll be washed off of the stage", she said.

"Washed off?" Kate raised a sardonic brow.

Lanie grinned, "There's this hose, and it comes out of nowhere, it has the power of a fireman's pressurized hose, it sort of forces the couple right off the stage", she explained.

Kate nodded, "Well okay, but if the stage is wet, how would anyone else dance?" she asked.

Lanie sighed, "Look, it's hard to explain but the layout isn't really easy to explain, the building was constructed in an old burned to the ground firehouse station. Ironically", shaking her head, she continued, "The building was bought by a couple who changed it into a Night-club, the building's the same on the outside, but it's sort of shaped like a star on the interior, and it's got three levels. A restaurant of sorts on the top, and it caters to large groups, and or smaller broken off groups, I reckon even if we ended up going together, Kevin and Aaliya would sit separately and Kabir and Alexis with them, and now that you mention it there is something odd there. Anyway, we'll find out tonight, the second level, is a bar and a small dance area, the music is tamped down, the third level, is well, it's hard to explain, you'll just have to see for yourself", she gulped down a bottle of water, she'd found on Kate's desk, as she finish explaining everything in detail.

Kate sighed, "How do you even know all that?" she asked.

Lanie looked at her in derision, "I have a social life after the morgue, it's not my fault you eat, sleep, and drink Murder stories. Although if you ask me, sleeping is the one thing you don't do with the creator of such epic scenes of Murder. Imagine if he writes with such detail, he'd be able to perform with equal the luster", she said.

"Ugh! I so did not need to hear that", Kate looked up and squeaked and Lanie burst out laughing, at Alexis' green pallor.

The redhead shuddered, "I may never be able to read dad's books again. Thank you for that", she looked revolted and walked away, muttering along the lines of _'dad and fantasies'_, _'oh why couldn't I have had magical blocking abilities'. 'Yeuck!'_

Lanie snorted, "I think we broke her", she laughed.

Kate threw a pen at her, "Oh Shut up"; she bit out, still red in the face.

Lanie snorted and walked off, "No one said spying was easy, no one likes to actually know the truth", she said and waved once, as she left the precinct.

Kate sighed, and closed her eyes, her chair rocked backwards.

_**That's probably true, but I'd still prefer Kevin and Alexis to be together as opposed to Kabir and Alexis**_

_And I can't believe I just thought that._

Kate smirked, and sighed, as she prayed for a memory of a good night.

_**Oh Castle's in for a murder of a night.**_

**XXX**

* * *

"Well this is different", Sam looked up and grinned, James smiled, "I'll say", he agreed. Kevin and Aaliya whistled and they stood in the foray of the third floor, and looked down at the Sea of bodies dancing or well grinding against each other.

"Aaliya!" a voice called, and Kevin accidentally lurched forward.

"Talk about voice modulations", Sam teased, "You hear her voice, and automatically move forward", she said.

"Must be a Siren she must be", James interjected. The doctor wore a complete ensemble of Black, a Black sweatshirt over Black Trousers, although a complete picture of a cat burglar, he carried himself model-esque and maintained a wink, allowing may to fall in love with his boyish charm, Trace rolled his eyes, standing besides James wearing a three-piece, the blue tie he wore clashed with the green hue of his own eyes, but still looked dashing with his blonde hair curling over his brow.

"Oh shut up", Kevin bit out flushing as he turned away.

"Must be the wonders of loooourve", Kabir hissed the word, as he popped out of the woodwork.

Kevin almost yelped, "Kabir!" he bit out. "Where the hell did you come from?" he asked.

The Indian stood before them dressed in simple Black jeans and a blue button down un-tucked, his eyes twinkled and his eyebrows waggled playfully.

"I walked over the moment you pitched over", he pointed out sniggering. Kevin glared at him, "Oh your Harsh looks don't do much for me, I moved on, no longer am in love with the gem of your life. By the way, if hearing her voice compels one to fall, I wonder, Dr. James is it?" at the Irishman's nod, he continued, "What do you reckon will happen if he sees what she's wearing. I mean I may have moved on, but I'm still a man, have you any idea, how I managed to keep my libido in check?" whistling he ducked Kevin's attack.

"Whoo boy! Danger, Danger!" he teased and ducked behind Sam, "Control your brother love, he might just kill me", he tossed out.

Sam giggled, and pulled Kabir away from her cousin's pseudo rage, "Oh calm down, Kevin, he's only teasing", the girl admonished.

"I know that. It's you lot all teasing me, that's raising my hackles", Kevin yelled, and Sam and Kabir took a simultaneous step back.

"I mean come on, so you lot know, I mean I'm a weak minded idiot, get over yourselves and quit being so so – Ugh! Soooo—", he faltered as he heard his name being called.

"Kay!"

Kevin turned around and felt his knees go weak. "Oh…" Kabir clapped him on the back, "Easy", the Indian whispered and caught him.

"Hey guys", Alexis walked forward and hugged James and Trace. She stepped forward and hugged Sam, "Looking sexy Sam", she whistled and dragged her over to her dad.

"Ookay, yeah that would be illegal", James murmured.

"I think he's gone into shock", Trace nudged James and pointed to Kevin who now sat at an empty table, with Kabir absentmindedly patting his shoulder.

"What?" the youth shrugged, "It's not my fault, what was I supposed to do he just went into shock", he muttered.

"Kevin?" James knelt in front of his cousin, "You still in there?" he teased waving his hand in front of Kevin's face.

"Shut up", Kevin groaned, and then slumped all over the table, "How did Castle even let her out of the house?" he muttered almost painfully.

"That wasn't my fault", someone pointed out.

Trace and James looked up and Kabir smirked, "It's Papa Castle!" he chirruped.

Kevin looked up, and almost glared at Richard only to end up pouting, "Aren't you supposed to keep her wardrobe in check?" he asked.

Richard laughed, "Have a daughter and let me know how that works for you, eh?" he sniggered, and shook James' hand, "Good to see you again", "Hi I'm Richard Castle, Trace, special forces eh, hmm, you could help me with some novel stuff, ideas?" he asked. The writer wore a simple tuxedo, sans the bowtie, collar open at the neck. Black dress shoes similar to the others, stood next to them.

"I'm too young to die", Kevin hissed into the table.

Kabir snorted, "Quit exaggerating", he said.

"I am not exaggerating", he mumbled back.

"Oh calm down, so she looks hot, she did it for you", Kabir whispered.

"Yeah, I guess I should go say 'hi' then", he stood on wobbly legs.

"Do you think you'll be able to string two words together?" Kabir asked mockingly.

Kevin sighed, and "This is going to be a murder of a night", he unconsciously echoed his Senior Detective's words. Kevin shoved Kabir aside and swallowed. "I wish I was Popeye", he muttered.

"Say what now?" Javier asked as he stepped forward and clapped him on his back.

"Nothing", Kevin mumbled. "So hang on, just a second. I came with Aaliya, you with Lanie, Alexis with Kabir, Trace and James, Kate and Rick and my cousin Sam came with um… no one", he shook his head, "So that means we're all sitting together?" he asked.

"Well Rick thinks it's the best way to keep track of all the bill movements, and it's easier to break up the bill, if we all know where who's sitting. Even if we broke off, you Aaliya, Kabir and Alexis that would still leave out your family and well I mean no one likes putting your family separate", Javier explained.

Kevin nodded, "That still leaves Sam out of the um… the whole couple thing", he trailed off incoherently.

Kabir shrugged, "What's the deal, it's not like there's a serious lack of good looking blokes around, I'm sure she won't be alone", he reassured.

Kevin nodded, "Hang on Fatima's not here?" he asked.

"Ah… no she's got an exam coming up, she can't miss, so she's at home preparing", Kabir answered.

"Right, well takes care of that", he bit his lip. "Hey why aren't you freaking out over Alexis' dress?" he turned to Javier.

"Whaaaat", the Spanish Detective whined, "Why does everyone think I'm going to blow up when they think I'll see what she's wearing? I think she looks cute", he shrugged.

Kabir and Kevin turned to stare at him, and the detective cringed, "What? What was it something I said?" at their continuous looks he caved, "Oh Kevin look at her", he cried out and proceeded to slobber all over the Irish detective, "O-oi!" Kevin struggled against the detective's grip. "My little sister looks like _Satan's Fiancé_ the whole thing makes her look lethal. Oh whyyyyy", he whined low and painfully.

Kevin snorted, and Kabir simply shook his head, "You two are impossible", he muttered.

"_This_ coming from a guy who has libido problems?"

Kevin whispered, careful of the blubbering Spanish detective on his shoulder and Richard's wary looks.

"I wasn't the one who almost fainted", he pointed out.

"Oh put a cork in it", the detective muttered flushing, and "It's not like you can blame me", he answered.

"No can't really do that can I. can't complain with that view", Kabir muttered. They both looked up and took in the five ladies chatting amicably as if they'd known each other for a long time.

Although dressed in simple clothes, the dresses highlighted their body amazingly well, shaping their bodies perfectly. Kevin nodded as Kate turned to him, he smiled softly.

The Senior Detective wore a simple, black wrap-around dress, which fell till her knees, her black high-heeled pumps, accentuated her long legs, the sleeves were cut off. A dainty rope circled her waist, and tied behind her back, her pale shoulders were covered with the tips of her hair, as they fell from her loose bun. Eye-lashes highlighted with a dusty sprinkling of gold.

Lanie stood off to one side sipping a glass of something murky, and was talking to James and when had that happened? The Medic was dresses in a figure tight, dress with a gorgeous plunging neckline, although with fuller coverage shockingly, provided adequate support. The ironic thing however was it fell to her knees, and the edge of the dress was bedazzled with a splattering of beads that twinkled as the light fell on them, seemingly drawing attention away from her bust. Her feet were adorned in silver ballet flats.

Sam stood next to her, and in the middle of Javier and James, she wore a striking Sapphire Blue pear-shaped halter dress that fell to the floor, held up with a thin strap of blue daisies, diagonally stretching over her left shoulder and under the right-hand-side of her waist. Her earrings were long and dangled in three levels to her shoulders, hair pulled back all the way in a high ponytail.

Aaliya he was used to he had come with her, she was dressed in a simple sea-green A-line ball gown, the length fell to her knees, and accentuated her figure perfectly. It gave her a sultry, hot look that added a shroud of mystery to the ensemble. A crown of black beads, sat upon her brow, and her highlighted bronze eye shadow, brought out the actual color of her unique eyes on full display. The smoky look, gave off an allure that would spell bind anyone into believing she was an enchantress.

Kevin swallowed as he watched Alexis walk towards him. The young redhead was a vision in itself.

Alexis, she wore a flowing light green halter dress knee-length dress, the flowing skirt accentuated her hips, and her hair tumbled in soft curls around her shoulders. The Dragon-pendant sat above her heart, her green eyes glittered as she smiled at him.

"You wore the pendant", he murmured softly.

"I always do", she whispered, putting her hand over the dragon, "And you wore the watch?" she asked equally soft.

"I never take it off", he promised.

Alexis grinned, "You look amazing", she praised.

Kevin looked down at himself, slightly confused, he was wearing a simple Black Sweater-jacket coat, made of stretchable sort-of rubber feel to it, Sam had called it something like 85 percent cashmere, with some cotton, wool and something that allowed it to hug his body highlighting his lean body, but the same time keeping him warm (and well protected in the painful harsh winter, that would have otherwise caused his wounds significant damage). It had a hood that drew attention to his head as if it were a large cape, cut off, or something. An oblique zipper ran from his collar to his hem from right to left.

His hands were covered with Biker black gloves, the fingers cut off, so his slender pale fingers showed. The bandage well concealed under the thick leather. His Dark Blue Jeans hugged his frame well, accentuating his hips, and emphasizing his height as they tapered down his long legs. Legs tucked into Black Biker Boots, that bunched the jeans till his mid-calf. They had strange buckles, almost similar to roller blades, except without wheels, and laced tight enough to cut off circulation. Technically by his opinion he looked pretty darn normal.

"Protection gloves?" Alexis asked. Kevin nodded abashedly, "Yeah, James' orders", he muttered in embarrassment. Alexis nodded, "Good, it'll keep you safe, take care of that okay", she said. Kevin nodded once. And then seemed to recall her last statement and he flushed for a completely different reason.

"Me? You look stunning", he breathed. "Takes my breath away, you do", he said.

"Charming as all hell, aren't you?" Richard stated as he stepped between them, Alexis rolled her eyes heavenward.

"Dad!" Alexis cried out.

Kevin smirked, and cupped Richard's cheek, Alexis' stifled a giggle, as Kevin leant in, "Would you like me to test that theory Rick, I can give you all the charm you need", he whispered, voice war and husky.

Richard swallowed, and looked away, "Um… can I take a pass", he muttered.

Kevin snorted; "Can dish it but can't take it?" he laughed as Rick pulled away and kept a reasonable distance, and nodded towards Alexis and hastily made his escape.

Alexis giggled, "That was classic. Dad's not really a homophobe, but it's just _you_ doing it that puts him off kilter. Its epic!" she laughed. Kevin snorted and they laughed together as

"Enough dilly dallying everyone, we're here to dance, are we not?" Lanie called out.

Alexis looked up to see the medic gesturing and ushering the others down to the dance floor below them.

"We should go", Alexis whispered, "Save the last dance for me", she said.

Kevin smirked, "They are all for you", he said.

Aaliya glomped Alexis, "Careful lovebirds, the two of you are under scrutiny from all sides", she warned. Kevin looked up just in time to see Rick's wary glance, Lanie's all knows smirk, Javier's suspicious glance, and Kate's questioning looks.

"This is going to be a nightmare", Alexis hissed.

Aaliya and Kabir took their places besides the two, squishing Alexis and Kevin together and standing on their outside, "We're all here to protect your secrets. Trace is planning on capturing your dad's interest in all things spy related, with his knowledge he'll be able to keep him occupied long enough. James will keep Lanie busy, and Aaliya plans on spending a good deal of time teasing Javier, if she can keep his attention on her, it will take a while for Lanie to notice—", Kabir took a breath and Aaliya picked up on the edge of the sentence.

"—And what are best friends for, and partners, Kate will keep his hooks out of Aaliya, and even if we can't manage all that, Sam and Kabir will come up with various distracting ways. Trust us, we'll make sure you guys, are somehow put together for the Tango—", she took a breath and Kabir picked up, sort of looking away and voicing the words in such a whisper it wouldn't get out over the four of them.

"—Just, try not to make it too hot. I mean according to cousin, if The Waltz, is painfully sizzling, I reckon the tango would be well dangerous", he managed to hiss before they were accosted by Javier and Rick.

"What's with all the gossiping, we came here together, and now that we're all friends, no secrets okay?" Javier alleged.

Alexis and Kevin winced but Kabir managed to deflect their attention as he started talking about his new car, Rick and James inserting words in between.

"See, piece of cake", Aaliya said and walked off towards the bar, "I think I'm going to need a really good drink for luck", she muttered.

Kevin chuckled weakly and exchanged a wary glance with Alexis who shrugged awkwardly before she was whisked away by Sam, who chirruped, "Come on the night's young let's dance", she said.

Alexis managed to squeeze Kevin's hand just barely before she was whisked off into the sea of bodies.

Kevin sighed, "I think I'm going to go find Aaliya, I'm going to need all the luck I can get", he winked at Kate and disappeared before she could say anything. Ducking behind a few dancing people he walked off.

**It's going to be one helluva night, I can **_**feel**_** it.**

**XXX**

* * *

Trace whistled as he looked around them, spotting Sam talking to Lanie about something or the other as she waved her hands madly, almost knocking a tray of glasses out of a passing waiter's hands.

Rick had managed to keep Alexis off of the dance floor, after she had successfully mortified him as she had grinded against Aaliya on the dance floor, the two girls had caused quite a stir. As they had danced with abandon, Kevin had barely managed to keep his libido and snickers intact, when faced with the dancing and then the force of Rick practically picking up Alexis and depositing her in a seat beside him.

The Irish detective had kept her seat beside her, and had entertained her with jokes, although she still glared at her father.

Aaliya had stayed on the dance floor, occasionally dancing with either James or Rick, or some random bloke, her eyes sharp and calculating as she accessed her situation and everyone else's. Trace slipped in between two stranger's and placed his arm around her waist, "What time does the Bloody Tango begin? It's been two hours and well, things look grim!" he managed to yell over the music into her ear.

"Five more minutes, Time to partner off", she yelled back.

Trace nodded and went towards Sam, "May I have the next dance?" he asked the young Irish woman, "I reckon you're my safest bet", he said.

Sam nodded, they quickly saw the other's partner off, Aaliya had managed to rope Javier to dance with her, Rick had moved to Lanie, James had cordoned Kate off, and Kabir had managed to find a young blonde he nodded towards Kevin and Alexis and Rick acknowledged the nod.

"Thank God!" Sam cheered, "That was a smart move", she gushed admirably.

"Yes, he made it look like he entrusted Alexis to Kevin, and made sure Rick saw the gesture", he murmured.

"Aye, although don't you reckon its odd, that Aaliya and us all managed to partner off so smoothly?" Sam asked.

"I'm just counting shooting stars", Trace grinned weakly.

Sam snorted, "Yeah, I guess Lady Luck Blesses Their Romance", she giggled.

Trace chuckled, "Whatever it is, I'm just glad all that drama is finally over, how many disasters did we evade?" he asked.

Sam giggled, "Too many brother-in-law, too many!" Trace smiled at her choice of words and placed a gentle kiss on her brow, "Thank you Sam", he said.

"Just don't hurt him, okay?" Sam mumbled.

"I'd just as soon die", he promised.

They were interrupted by the announcer's voice calling over the speakers, they stepped back in awe as he announced the beginning of The Tango Night.

"**Ladies and Gents; Welcome all to The Night that Brings Passion to Burn This Floor with Fire, May those couples who have not entered with their dates, step forward with their chosen partner of the Night.** **Let's** **Tango!**"

Trace grinned, "This is wicked!" he said. Sam nodded as they moved to the end of the

The Stage had been cut off into a Five Major Layers, shaped like a pentagon. The Highest point, at North, The other's placed at North West and North East, each level a step beneath the other. The ones opposite North West and North East sat at Vertical slants joining the South Horizontal Plane.

"**Now May each couple step forward and We shall Begin!"**

"I reckon we should stay on the bottom rung my Tango is ridiculous", Trace muttered. "Agreed, I'm two left feet, besides Kevin's the dancer in the family, I'd just as sooner pass", Sam answered.

James and Kate stepped on the second step, South West to them. Rick and Lanie stood on the South East Stage. Aaliya and Javier stepped on the North East Step, whilst Kabir and the nameless Blond stepped on the North West rung.

Kevin and Alexis automatically stepped on the last stage. The highest and somehow the one splashed brightest with light.

"**Alright Couples! Now there is only one simple rule?! If one of you so much as falters, you'll be swept off of the stage, and I mean that swept right off, you will be! Also to make sure no one cheats, you will each go turn by turn, and we start from Lowest to Highest Stage! Have no worries, the stage is covered by a glass barrier, so no one will actually fall off, when we wash out your act!" **

Trace shuddered, "This is a nightmare", he stated. Sam snickered hollowly, echoing his statement through nervous laughter. The stage was large and spacious, easily allowing each dancing couple, credible space to perform the dance without falling off of the platform.

"Good Luck Alexis", Sam muttered as she knocked on the glass barrier, "Seems Sturdy enough", she said.

"Man, I hope this is really worth all the trouble", Trace said.

They nodded to each other as they listened to the music and began to dance, they barely lasted a minute, before they were quite literally swept off the stage with a blast of water. Sam shrieked in shock, and Traced whooped as they fell to the floor, some girls giggled as their feet ended up wet. With the water leaking from the edges, as they rained down on the spectators, two bouncers ran up to Sam and Trace and handed them smoking drinks of Hot Chocolate and Two Towels, they were large Fluffy and Very white.

Sam laughed, and "It was fun, even if it was a — pathetic performance", she cheered into the microphone that appeared before her, waving at the others and were walked off to the restaurant on the First Floor, to get warm.

Trace followed her slightly abashedly. "Well at least now I know what he meant by swept away", the ex-cop muttered.

The public roared their approval and watched as Lanie and Kate soon joined them. Javier and Aaliya giggled and snickered at each other as they followed a good ten minutes later, discussing something about aborting all lifts. Rick tossed Javier a towel, as they waited patiently, cheering the other two madly.

Kabir and the blonde last a good five minutes, before they too were swept off of the stage (figuratively seeing as they were quite high, they'd crashed into the glass barrier without relative damage), Kabir stretched, winced but quickly schooled his features, bowed to his partner and walked her back to her friends, smiled politely and jogged back up the steps.

"Well I will never question Mother again", he said. Aaliya handed him a towel, "If it weren't for those lessons, that girl would have knocked your teeth out brother, we owe mother a towering bouquet of roses", she teased.

"Hush you two its Alexis' and Kevin's turn, God I seriously hope they don't crash into that glass. It ain't a pleasant feeling", Javier muttered.

Kabir and Rick winced in empathy, as they rubbed their shoulders, each having shielded their partner from getting knocked into the glass. "Yeah", they mumbled in unison.

"Out of the three of us siblings, if anyone knows how to dance its Kevin", Sam assured.

"Hopefully Alexis knows how to Tango. Frankly speaking I haven't a clue", Rick muttered.

Kate whistled for their attention and they all paused as the music registered, "Shakira's?" she muttered. Lanie nodded, "Objection", she answered.

The others concentrated on the two. Her attention lasted all of three seconds before Sam's eyes widened and she flushed at the dance.

**Holy Hell, Talk about Eroticism!**

Trace gulped and almost crushed James' hand, as he acknowledged what Fatima and Aaliya had been saying.

**Bloody Hell!**

Looking at the others he took in their gaping maws and large eyes, it was official, Alexis and Kevin dancing, is now illegal.

**God, Please make sure nothing weird happens, now! Keep Rick CALM! **

**XXX**

* * *

**A**lexis turned to Kevin, "I suppose it's our turn, I honestly haven't Tangoed before, you'll have to be the main act here", she said. Kevin grinned, "It'll be great I promise. Everything will be alright. I swear", he said.

As the beat began Alexis tripped, "This isn't music for the Tango", she mumbled apprehensively. Kevin grinned, "Ain't that the tooth", he joked. Alexis swallowed, "This is a bad idea", she murmured anxiously. "Relax, just _feel_ the music", he whispered, voice falling a few octaves husky.

Alexis smiled, "I trust you".

Kevin placed his hand on Alexis' waist, "Let's not waste good music, you're an extraordinary dancer, surprise me", he purred smirking wickedly.

Alexis smirked, "Oh you're evil", she said.

Pulling her close to him, Kevin allowed her body to melt into his, "Interesting Song to Tango to", she shook her head in amusement.

Kevin grinned, "I thought so too", he agreed.

"You do realize it's half in Spanish right?" Alexis asked as he began the eight-step combinational dance.

Kevin nodded, "Hmmm… Alexis shut up….Just _feel_" he ordered softly.

Alexis shivered, she knew she was stalling, there wasn't any other word for it, and it wasn't the reluctance to dance with him it was the apprehension. The desire coursing through them would be a dangerous thing to _**ignite**_.

Once when they danced…

To feel that again, made her slightly apprehensive, what she would feel if he held her close, once again?

But as the music coursed through her, she noted briefly at the introduction was slightly longer. "Remix?" she wondered.

* * *

She felt Kevin nod, once in acknowledgement, looking up, she instinctively lost herself in his eyes.

They held a deep rooted sense of apprehension, as if aware of Alexis's fears.

Swallowing she closed her eyes, and then opening them, she nodded slightly.

Kevin smiled in acknowledgement, Alexis grinned.

Alexis wrapped her arm around Kevin's back, the heat she felt through the material of his sweatshirt, abruptly curbed all thought processes, the dance was beginning.

The music began at a moderate pace (A/N: Shakira's Objection-remix version or whatever suits you Dear Reader).

The two stood close to each other, the people dancing and shrieking, the surrounding area fell through in silence except for the music that reverberated through the speakers, and they stood with baited breath watching the dance that began, with passion.

Bodies not quite touching, yet at the same time, almost too close for even air to pass, Kevin began to move them across the floor, in a comfortable eight-step walk, gradually the tempo of the music increased.

Kevin pulled her closer and quickened his movements, slipping his leg between hers as they danced.

Alexis' temperature rose, a few degrees, feeling the beginnings of a hot pool of desire curling in her abdomen, and she moved closer to Kevin, enjoying the feel of the other man's body, against hers.

As they continued to move to the ever increasing beat, the movements of their dance became quick, intense and suggestive, and much to her surprise Kevin felt no discomfort or embarrassment, rubbing his body against Alexis's so sensually.

The swift intoxication of lust that burned through her pushed away all inhibitions from her mind. Right now there was nowhere she'd rather be than in Kevin's arms, and no intention of leaving now that she was here.

Kevin smirked, as it reached her eyes, filling them.

Alexis noted that for once his eyes were not guarded or filled with sarcastic humor, or a smirk, he was honestly enjoying herself.

Kevin had longed to feel the heat of two bodies moving together, and though he had thought of a different kind of dance, this was far more intense, _her_ cheeks flushed, in reaction to the warmth echoing through him.

He was having problems controlling his body's reactions, to their dance.

A certain part of him was enjoying the dance too much, every time Alexis' hips moved against him, startlingly close in a quick, short grind, he fought not to pull the woman closer and arouse more of the hot, delicious friction.

Kevin sent a silent prayer to whichever Deity was paying attention to him, to put Alexis in that dress, he could feel the heat of her skin. Kevin found himself drawn to the intensity of the dance, as he countered the woman's actions with his own body.

The two moved together almost effortlessly—with that same surety which they had danced in the three-step earlier.

Their movements bled seamlessly—shamelessly—into each other's, and Alexis was struck by how natural their dance felt, as if they had done this before, each step exactly as it should be and each warm breath as she felt against her neck, as Kevin tried to breathe, despite the exertion was collected inside him, each hot wind, captured to join the other small vestiges of heat as he inwardly stoked them, allowing them to become something more demanding.

As a general, Kevin had never given himself up to anyone. He would date girls, take them to bed with him — perhaps he'd even cared about them, but he had never felt so fulfilled—in every aspect as he felt now, just by dancing with a woman who had **stumbled **into his life so unexpectedly, like a spark of glittering falling emeralds, and he _liked_ it.

He was _happy_ to be consumed by the redhead and her green eyes.

Alexis' hips ground against Kevin's groin again—_and just like that_— his thoughts immediately flew away, allowing his body's natural responses to take full control.

Alexis panted slightly as Kevin's grip tightened on her waist.

As it was, the aura of bright, heavy, _passion_ the two of them had created was quickly consuming them both and she felt the weight of it pressing down on her. Kevin's hands no longer felt hot on her, they _burned_, and sparks of heat licked her skin wherever he touched her.

Kevin tried to hold back a shudder of pleasure.

To say it _felt_ good would be a lie, it felt like liquid electricity flowed through their veins.

The elder, moved them in a position for a dip, and Alexis wrapped her leg around his thigh, causing a lance of heat to carve through both of them, rushing to the point of contact as the cradle of their hips met—again.

Both closed their eyes, in pleasure as they executed the move perfectly before straightening and allowing themselves a short gasp of reprieve before they continued to move against each other, as sensually as they could.

The hand at her waist, urged her impossibly closer, as if all he wanted was to force their bodies so close that neither could tell where one of them ended and the other began, and Alexis found she was more than happy to oblige.

A low growl escaped Kevin's lips, in the form of Alexis' name and the teen let her hands wander Kevin's chest in the hope of eliciting more uncontrolled sounds from the older man's throat.

She should have felt embarrassed at being so open about her feelings, but her lust was driving her. She turned her back to Kevin as they walked an eight-count and Kevin dipped her a second time, though with less body contact.

Alexis' head spun and her body seemed weightless as Kevin led her through the steps. Both knew the dance was ending and Alexis tried to pull herself back—to exercise _some_ restraint over her want, but her subconscious refused to be controlled. She pulled Kevin close as his lower body moved to the girl's motions.

Their movements were fluid, intense, and existed solely for this moment.

Those watching could not help but be caught up in the aura of passion the two created, passer bys had stopped to witness the meeting of two strangers in a dance filled with so much heat it could melt ice, couples felt the craving, individual dancers felt the heat ignite within them a workout so much more powerful, the teenagers stood in awe, and the staff watched pure magic unfold.

The dance was unique—fuelled by their suppressed desires. Even the best dancers in the world would not have been able to replicate the emotion their dance exhumed because theirs was _real_.

Their eyes met and Kevin felt the pull on those dark orbs, nearly certain his own had darkened in a desire he could not help but return.

The onlookers waited with baited breath as the beautiful dance began to draw to a close.

They had been enveloped by the ardor of the two and now all expected some sort of display of affection to conclude it. The couple danced closely, their bodies in constant contact their lips, a few inches from each other's, and the crowd began to whisper of a kiss. They watched as the girl spun away from the dark-haired boy. He pulled her in close to him, and they posed together as the last note died off.

Alexis and Kevin panted heavily, their faces were scant few inches from each other, and Alexis so badly wanted to kiss him, they moved together and were almost, when they were attacked by two people, crashing into them. Sound louder than anything she had ever heard, filtered through and she blinked, as she took in everything.

**Oh…**

**XXX**


	5. Chapter 5 : Confessions in The Dark

**Another chapter which brings forth more relationship issues...**

**Please Enjoy and Review with any and all comments**

* * *

**Dear Readers; I apologize for the really, really... let's not quantify how really long and late this update is. For everyone's sakes; I have shifted from another city**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**: NOW THE PLOT IS ALL MINE; EXCEPT FOR THE STARTING-SETTING OF THIS STORY IN EMERALD SPARKS(Chapter one's first scene), AND THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ABC STUDIOS, BEACON PICTURES, EXPERIMENTAL PICTURES AND ANDREW W. MARLOWE.

THE REST OF THIS STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME 'SAHIBA'.

* * *

**Please Note:**

**This Story Part has shorter chapters but is slightly longer in Context. **

**In short nothing would make it look like less.**

* * *

**Serpent's Kiss:**

Part I — Emerald Sparks (Contained 25 Chapters)

Part II — Sapphire Ice (Will Contain something between 25-30 Chapters)

Part III — Ruby Flames (Will Consist of 25 Chapters more or Less).

Please Enjoy.

**This story is rated M. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

Dear Readers; In case anyone is confused about the Timeline, Alexis and Kevin's meeting, dates are as follows:

1st January - Sunday (Kiss me stupid...)

2nd January – Monday (A little insight on Aaliya and Fatima's life)

6th January – Friday (A Little TLC to go a LONG way)

9th January – Monday (Alexis' Bet)

10th January — Tuesday (A Little Bit of Meredith and The Ryan's)

* * *

_Chapter Five_

_Confessions In The Dark_

* * *

**Aaliya **and Kabir yelled in triumph as the song ended, they rushed down the stairs, and up to the now lowered stage, and crashed right into the breathless couple, reaching them just as they leant in for a kiss.

Aaliya grinned, "You won, you won", she cried happily, wrapping Alexis in a tight hug and jumping up and down. The redhead seemed disoriented, but Aaliya breathed a sigh of relief, she peered at her brother who had pulled Kevin out of his own trance and was now clapping him on the back, and shaking his hand.

"Come on Alexis, snap out of it", Aaliya urged as she pulled the redhead into a tight hug, "Please", she whispered urgently as she saw Richard and the others walking towards them. "Oh God!" sending a silent prayer to Maa Durga, she shot Trace a desperate look.

Trace shrugged, even as he tried to barely restrain Castle from throttling Kevin simply by stepping between the two, like a shield. The others equally shot each other baffled looks, before Kabir managed to squirrel Kevin off of the stage, although how he did that, was baffling as all hell.

"_Alexis!_" Aaliya hissed one last time in vain, before Rick Castle descended and pulled the redhead around to face him. Aaliya grimaced and watched warily as Rick pulled Alexis off of the stage, and threw his Dinner Jacket over her, simultaneously dragging her off of the stage with a protesting Kate following them.

Javier shot Aaliya a quizzical look, "I reckon you seemed a bit desperate there? And your brother managed to depart successfully with Kevin, not to mention his cousins disappearing equally quick?" he pointed out.

Aaliya looked up and around and true to his word, Trace, Sam and James were clearly missing from the scene, "Well, wow would you look at the time, gotta go", she chirruped. But before she could take a step forward, Javier pulled her into a hug, and started swaying, "Oh, now what could possibly be the rush?" he asked.

Aaliya swallowed, "Oh, I mean, one dance couldn't hurt, right?" she whispered softly and smiled charmingly. Javier raised a single brow but smiled none the less, equally charmingly, "So, You don't seem all that surprised", he murmured.

Aaliya raised a brow sardonically, "Of what?" she asked innocently.

"Oh just the obvious attraction and sexual energy between Alexis and Kevin", he muttered mildly.

Aaliya swallowed, "Oh that", she scoffed.

_**Fuck**_**!**

Aaliya laughed, "They're two very attractive people, it just looks that way", she assured.

The Spanish detective nodded, his expression filled with obvious doubt, "Is that so?" he asked.

"Of course, come on, you can't believe with just one dance, that there's something suspicious going on? It just means they're comfortable with each other", she answered.

Javier smirked, "That would mean to spend an unusual amount of time with each other, to gain such a level of comfort", he pointed out, "And yet as far as I know, they don't spend a lot of time together, you know what with; trying to break of an engagement, solve a strange quadruple homicide, and, dating you Ms. _Emerald_", he listed, twirling her once.

Aaliya smiled, "Kevin is far more resilient than you give him credit for, he makes time for friends", she answered, head facing the other way.

Javier frowned, "Yes, friendships are important to Kevin, however I have failed to see that same intense passion between you his girlfriend and him", he stated blandly.

Anger coursed through Aaliya, Rage glittered in her turquoise eyes as she turned to face the Spanish detective.

"Don't give me lessons, in passion, or romance, when you've spent the entire night away from your fiancée because you suddenly have developed cold feet despite your affections for Lanie, Detective", she hissed.

The venom coloring her voice and the anger clearly displayed across her features, forced Javier to take a step back, in shock.

"Those two are my friends, they protected me, they took care of me, they saved my _Life!_" she cried out.

"Don't talk to _me_ about, loyalty or about friendship!" she poked him hard in the chest.

"Don't talk to _me_ about secrets and clandestine relationships! Don't talk about undisclosed truths! And don't talk to me about my relationship with Kevin! How Dare you! When you haven't even tried to be a proper friend! You're the one whose distracted _detective_, if you could just see what's in front of you, you wouldn't make the same mistakes over and over again!" she shoved him backwards.

Javier stumbled back, in surprise, but before he could say a word, Kevin intervened, "Aaliya stop!" he commanded, voice firm. "It's okay Aali, it's okay", the Irish detective reassured, "Hush, Baby-girl, its fine, I'm okay, I'm okay. Look at me, come on focus on me, and listen to my _voice_, _Sssshhh_ its okay", Kevin pulled into a hug, "I'm okay", he reassured.

Turning to a confused Javier, he nodded, "Thank you for taking care of her, please ignore what she said, she's just a little drunk", he shook his hand and towed Aaliya away, "Goodnight guys!" Kevin called dragging a complaining Aaliya behind him, "But how can you even forgive him for all that?" she asked bewildered.

"That's what our friendship is like, Li", he said and smiled at her. Aaliya huffed, "Oh Okay. But Jeez… don't call me _'Li'_ that's a boy's name for crying out loud", she said. Kevin chuckled at her words and nodded, "Yeah Yeah, my darling _Aquamarine_!" he tossed back. The look Aaliya shot her, was enough to make Javier snort at, even at a distance he could spot a quelling look, from a mile away.

Aaliya glowered at him and walked off, turning to Kevin she smiled beatifically, "Well at least you got your last dance", she whispered.

Kevin nodded, but still silently dragged her out of the club, Aaliya looked up, "What's going on?" she asked at his prolonged silence.

"We're creating a distraction. I've talked to Emerald, briefly though. Please don't hit me", he half warned half requested.

Aaliya blinked in confusion, as Kevin pushed her against his car, three cars away from where Alexis and Rick were standing, Kate was facing them, though her attention was completely on Rick, as he seemed to be arguing with Alexis over something.

"Huh? What are you on about…ohmph", she blinked owlishly as she felt Kevin's lips on her own. All thought process ended in shock, halting all further ideas, reflections or deliberations to even be born. Aaliya weakly protested the act, by trying to push Kevin back, but she may as well have been trying to push away a concrete wall, his grip on her tightened and she felt her hands fist his Jacket. From a completely different plane of existence, if she focused she could just barely hear a wolf whistle, her brother muttering something and Kate's wondrous voice, as she or maybe it was someone else said, _"Well would you look at that?!"_

Years of her life seemed to have drifted away before she realized Kevin had pulled away, and was now whispering urgently in her ear, "Try to look a little less shocked!" he urged. And he proceeded to gently tickle her sides, forcing her to arch away from his touch, her head thrown back, as she squirmed, "_**Kevin!**_" she cried out.

Kevin pulled away from her and winked, "And the Oscar goes to…" he drawled really softly. "Now let's get you home!" he gently opened the door and sat her down. Belting her seat and sighing, "Hopefully you're still in there somewhere and I haven't completely broken you", he whispered tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

Aaliya looked at him, her eyes glazed and confused, Kevin's wary and repentant expression loomed over her, and when she blinked he was gone, her door closed with a final slam. Looking up, and outside she saw, Alexis push her father away, and hail a cab, whatever she had said; it was strong enough to put a look of utter regret and pain across his features.

Aaliya watched as Kevin walked to the other side of his car, waving once to Kate and Javier, and slid behind the wheel. A dozen questions raced through her head, and a dozen followed the previous questions.

**Now, all I have to do is get my vocal chords working again. **

**XXX**

* * *

**Alexis **watched as Kevin kissed Aaliya, the raw irritation that rose within her, quelled at the insistent push of Aaliya's hand against the detective's chest. Blinking she saw the grimace cross Kevin's features, within the millisecond it took the Irish detective to move his lips from her friend's mouth to her ear.

Even at a distance she could see Aaliya's discomfort at the situation, she could see the confusion.

"Are you satisfied _Detective Castle_", she hissed angrily. Glaring at her dad she hailed a cab. "One would think you would trust me, one would think you'd trust _our_ friendship. I hate this side of you!" The words may as well have said _'I hate you'_, as Rick winced; even though they were phrased differently as she growled them.

Walking to the cab, she opened the door, "I don't question your obvious _Casket_ relationship-thinga-majing, that's clearly unhealthy! What gives you the right to demand to know my friendships, when you can't even sort out your feelings!? Grow up!" she yelled.

As the cab driver took the address she murmured, she sighed. The silence within the cab echoed dully as the ringer buzzed in her ear.

"It's me, how is she?" Alexis asked as the call was answered after the third ring.

'_Shock'_, was the prompt reply, and underlying amount of disgust laced the tone. Alexis half grimaced and half smirked slightly, as she recalled the incident briefly, shaking her head as if to dislodge the thought from her mind, she continued.

"Give her the phone, let me talk to her", she sighed weariness creeping in.

Kevin's voice filtered over the line as if from over a distance, _'She wants to talk to you', 'Aaliya?'_ _'Li?'_

'_I'm putting you on speaker love, maybe you voice can break her trance'_, Kevin stated wearily.

Alexis nodded and hummed her acquiesce.

"Aaliya", Alexis began tentatively.

"I agreed to the idea, it wasn't exactly planned, it was more of a sudden thought", she began.

'_He kissed me….'_ Aaliya whispered, shock and what was quickly becoming horrified awe on her part as she continued in a scandalized tone, her sputtering barely discernible, mostly babbling confusion '_I—mean you—judging by your that is—what—is usually said….OH My GAWD! You kissed me—I—Yeuck!'_

Alexis tried to intervene as Aaliya yelled at Kevin only to pause at her next words.

'_Not that—it wasn't— a good— kiss? I mean I get what Alexis is always talking about— But it felt like I was kissing my brother— And Oh GOD! That is a mental image I did not need! Oh gross….'_ Aaliya's voice trembled violently.

"Aali listen to me!" Alexis ordered crisply.

'Alexis?' Aaliya asked warily.

"Babes, it's okay! Trust me, he didn't enjoy it either", she began almost rolling her eyes heavenward.

'Gee…Thanks', Aaliya grumbled.

"You know what I mean. Anyway it was the only way to – look I'll be at James' place in a few moments. Stuck in a traffic jam, I reckon that's where you two are?" Alexis asked.

'Yes', Kevin answered, 'Wow, when did we get here?' Aali asked genuinely shocked. 'Five minutes ago', Kevin answered.

This time Alexis did roll her eyes, and hung up, as she waited for the cab to meander out of traffic. Resting her head on the seat she closed her eyes.

**Oh God what a night!**

"Boyfriend troubles Sweety?" The cabbie asked blue comforting eyes watching her through the review mirror.

"More or less", she said.

"We have time, looks like this ain't clearing up soon", the cabbie pointed out.

Alexis looked out the window and groaned. Sighing she sent a quick text.

_**Emerald—Will be late, MAJOR Traffic Jam.**_

_**Kay—I'll wait forever, if I have to :p **_

_**Emerald—**__** Cheesecake…**_

_**Kay—I love you.**_

"Okay, it's not like I'll ever see you again, and maybe you'll be able to provide some insight", she murmured.

The cabbie grinned, "Name's Tanya Love", she introduced, Brooklyn accent ripe with bubblegum snapping off of her cherry red lips.

Alexis smiled an acknowledgement, "Alexis; One day, in a café up on 34th Street, I was sitting by the window, ignoring these mindless jocks, mind you there lines, would make cheesy poets rock", she began.

"Oh yeah, I mean what gives those twats the right to be all charming you know? I'm telling you girl, all these college blockheads should get a job, and then they'll realize what life is actually. Bloody twats the lot of them!" she shook her head.

Alexis smiled softly, oddly charmed with the girl's incessant chatter.

"Sorry I be apt to babble", Tanya apologized, and "And Uh…I'll just get rid of this", she pointed to her mouth and before Alexis could stop her, spat the bubblegum she'd being chewing into a tissue, "Continue, I'll be quiet now, scouts honor Lady", she said.

Alexis giggled, but nodded, she launched into the story and explained everything to her, the café, the graveyard, shopping, fighting with Kevin against some goons, Christmas, the gifts, the whole Ryan family, The music thing, Jenny his ex-fiancée, New Years, The sibling switch, and the bet, and culminating with tonight's dance.

Tanya gaped, whistling low she looked at Alexis via the review mirror, "Man, I gotta ask, this all happened in the last two weeks?" she asked.

Alexis shrugged sheepishly, "More or less", she answered.

"I get why you can't tell your pop, man that's totally screwed up. Hang on its January now, when's your birthday?" she asked curiously.

"20th March", Alexis answered sullenly.

"Oh", Tanya intoned, as she parked outside James' place, "Well, at least you'll get to spend a special Valentine's Day with him", she said, and then turned around facing her fully, Alexis blinked at the young face staring at her. Someone who sounded a lot closer to her age was actually closer to her own mother's age.

Blonde hair highlighted with Dark Streaks of Black, her red lipstick, was now dry, there were no additional piercings, except for the simply studded gold earrings, a small tattoo of a red rose, sat on her palm, with the stems and thorns curved around her right wrist. Alexis looked up to see bright blue eyes, watching her patiently.

"My son is only three years to your age, he's training in Medical School, and when he fell in love with his Mentor, I was against it, but he was relentless in his pursuit for her. Many days he argued, lied and in general broke many rules and laws. Now, they are married happily and have a child on the way. So darling child, trust me when I say this; everything in this world, has an amazing way of working out, problems and or any kind of hindrances, that fall across your path… you and your partner, will always find a way to jump over them", she reassured.

Sliding out of the car, she opened the door, and helped Alexis out.

"To overcome the obstacles Destiny lays before you, you end up closer to uniting with your Fate. For that you must cross the bitter forbidden jungle", nodding towards her left she smiled, "Men who wait for their partners, for that long, in the cold; injured, battered, wounded and weary, are truly worth it. All the lies and pain that follow you are with it, if at the end of the day, you two have each other", she moved away and Alexis looked up to see Kevin standing by James' gate a wary cautious look on his face, as if unsure whether Tanya posed a problem or not.

Alexis smiled at him radiantly and he smiled back tentatively.

"Thank You Tanya", Alexis whispered.

"Oh No Dearie! All in a day's work, you know, bartender, hair-dressers and cab drivers, we're all here to listen and provide notes of wonder and wisdom. Seldom works on ourselves— and there I go babbling away again! Good night Sweety", she said, and all but dived back into the Taxi and speeding off. Alexis' gay laughter followed her as she sped down the lane.

Alexis shook her head and walked to Kevin, "I'm sorry I was so late", she whispered.

Kevin shook his head, "It's alright. What was the cabbie saying?" he asked instead.

Alexis giggled, "Tanya's her name, she has a funny Brooklyn accent and she gave me some advice after I told her about us. She helped alleviate some guilt", Alexis answered.

Kevin frowned, "Was that wise? Telling a complete stranger about us?" he asked.

Alexis snorted, "There are a thousand cabbies in New York, it's not like we'll ever see her again, and it not like she's associated to the Russian Mafia", the redhead laughed.

Kevin nodded and kissed her on the brow, "Yes you're probably right, come on let's get you inside, it freezing out here", he whispered.

Alexis nodded, and together they walked into the large house, Alexis smiled, "So why wait outside?" she asked.

Kevin snorted, "It was quieter", he explained mysteriously.

Alexis turned to see the taxi lights finally disappear, and she blinked, "I—never mind, must be my imagination", she whispered.

"What?" Kevin asked.

"Nothing. It's I though the taxi lady was still around the corner, must have been a different one", she clarified.

Kevin turned and bit his lip, "Hmmm… I wonder about that", he answered. Quietly ushering into the lobby, he put a finger to his lips. "Told you it was quieter", he said as way of explanation.

Alexis blinked at the cacophony of noises, shrill shrieks and loud angry voices arguing over the words being thrown. Wincing she turned to him in worry, "What is going on?" she asked softly, voice barely above a whisper. Kevin walked her back outside onto the porch, before he left the door, ajar.

Kevin exhaled, "Us", he answered.

Alexis nodded, a few tears gathered as the enormity of the situation rose above her, "I don't want us to be _wrong_", she cried in hopeless anguish.

"And we aren't. We just have really bad timing", he joked weakly.

Alexis fell forward her head against his chest, "If we'd met a year later. You'd be a married man", she cried out.

Kevin flinched, "Alexis", he whispered painfully.

Alexis fell to her knees pulling Kevin down with her, "I wish I could go some place with you, leave New York City", she sniffed, "Where no one would know how old we are, and wouldn't care, I want to leave this place, and be with you, morning, night and day, every day, from every moment. Where our love won't poison the lives of our friends, and where we could finally stop lying!" she begged.

Kevin held her as tears rolled down his face, "That would be home", he whispered.

They stayed like that for awhile, Kevin's back had found the end of the porch, and Alexis was curled around him, head on his shoulder, "It's a faraway place, in a dream is it not?" she sighed.

"Dreams do come true, Alexis", Kevin whispered.

"I Love you", Alexis whispered softly.

"And I'm never letting you go Alexis, I'm in love with you too", he whispered and kissed her softly, standing he pulled her along with him, "Come with me, I want to show something", he said.

Alexis blinked and followed Kevin, as he led her through the garden and into James' shed; he opened a door, at the very end, and looked for the light switch. Flicking it on, he walked down a spiral staircase.

Patiently waiting for Alexis who's paused at the top, and swallowed, "It's just the stairs look really rickety", she muttered.

"It's alright", he promised and reached for her hand, "Alexis, if nothing else, I'd never put you in danger, _**ever**_", he swore, and then took her hand gently in his.

Alexis smirked, "I know that. I trust you, I always have trusted you, always will", she swore.

Kevin smiled but didn't response, and walked forward, again. They walked forward in silence. Alexis walked with Kevin down the spiral staircase and into a low chamber.

The darkness was **Black**, that's the only way she could describe it. It looked like a Black tunnel of nothing.

"Okay, this is beautiful! Charming really", she muttered sarcastically.

Kevin chuckled, but didn't take the bait, "I want to show you something", he repeated, "Mind the rats", he warned.

Alexis sighed, "Been there, done that", she said.

Kevin chuckled as he remembered Ashley's pet rat, and Alexis' taking care of it moments. "Feels like a long way away", he said.

Alexis nodded as he found a torch bracket and switched it on, lights switched on overhead, running down and lighting the cavern, forming a long narrow tunnel.

"James found this tunnel, a few days, after he bought his house. The man has always had an interest in solving puzzles; it was like if he couldn't live without somehow solving _things_. And yes I'm aware that's blasé comment. I mean he's a doctor right? One of the world's youngest and smartest neurosurgeons in New York, trained under one of the leading _Neuro's_ in the world. But unless he doesn't get his hands on a puzzle, or something, he goes a wee bit mental!" he chuckled weakly.

"You paint such a pretty picture about him, love", Alexis teased.

Kevin laughed, the sound echoing in the tunnel, as he looked back at her and grinned playfully, "All I'm saying is, I'm a detective, but even I'm not that obsessed with Puzzles", he said.

"So he built a tunnel, using an abandoned underground? Is this where you hide all your naughty little secrets?" she asked waggling her eyebrows playfully.

Kevin shook his head, "_Shut up_!" he warned and winked at her.

"Hey Kevin, as much as I enjoy this tour into everlasting darkness, any time soon, will you make your point?" she asked warily as she felt a rat skitter over her feet.

"Patience is a virtue", Kevin reminded her.

"To quote Brendan Fraser, _right now it isn't_", she shuddered as she spotted a few dead rats in the corner being feasted upon by more rats.

Kevin snickered but kept moving forward, and Alexis followed too exhausted to notice she was now climbing stairs, and heading to a bright white light. Eyes trained on the Black of Kevin's sweater-jacket as she followed him and listened to him continue.

"My point was, years ago, when James got bored, he found this tunnel and followed it, cleaned it up—well somewhat cleaned it up, and despite the rats, fixed the lights, so we could at least see. And I followed him. We found this—", he paused and moved aside.

Alexis sighed, "Found what exactly— Oh. My. God!" she gasped in awe, blinking at the sudden brightness, she stared at the scene before her, "Kay, this is…" she trailed off as she stepped out of the cavern and into an open piece of land.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Still in New York", Kevin laughed.

"I know that, but where in New York?" she asked, drawling the first part in style.

Kevin sniggered, "Don't you recognize where we are?" he asked.

Alexis frowned she looked around, her eyes widened in shock, "It can't be", she whispered. Kevin pulled her forward, "This is the skating rink, the first place we sat before enjoying coffee", she said.

"Yes, except not at the same time", Kevin murmured.

"True, it's different", she said as she took in the few different sides of the scene. "It looks like it's set in a reflection", she muttered almost absentmindedly.

"Aye", Kevin answered.

"I can hear music, it's very low, but I can hear it", she whispered.

"It's from the Skating Rink. The songs playing are pretty new, but at the distance, we're hearing them, muted— so it sort of sounds like waltz or something you know", he muttered vaguely and had stepped behind her. "Although tonight ended on rather sad note, I'd like to make it up to you", he whispered softly, taking her waist in his left arm, "I want to take away the pain", he murmured.

"It's not like you're the reason either of us are in pain", she whispered slightly swaying lazily against him as they moved to the music.

"In one way I am responsible", he argued.

"My father and everyone else's emotions are responsible you can't control everything", she defended him.

Kevin pulled her to the edge of the frozen lake, and sat her on a rock, "I honestly don't care about all that. In a month or two you'll be legal, and he wouldn't care anyway. And even if he did, I can counter his arguments easily. I'm not worried about it all. I just prefer having you all to myself as opposed to telling the world about you just yet, and accidentally jinxing _this_, what we have", he said.

"I care about you, and I know that in one month or two a lot can happen, but will it change us? I don't like lying to dad", she whispered, staring at Kevin woefully.

"It won't be a lie, if you want to spend time with me, and or anything else… All you need to tell Rick is that you're heading off to meet James and _Kay_. Things will work out Alexis. I have a confession to make", he whispered.

"A confession? But what kind of confession, I mean I already know about you and James" she stated.

Kevin sat behind her, his legs came around her and pulling her back to his chest, they shuffled idly for a minute before they found a comfortable setting, and settled.

"No. This has more of a depth to it", he muttered awkwardly.

Alexis sat up and turned to him, "I don't understand", she said.

"This is… what happened when I was sixteen, the reason I stopped being alive, for five years. The reason behind James and Leo's interjection into my life", he said.

"Oh", the redhead intoned and, "I don't want to lie, when I say you don't have to", Alexis murmured.

"No, but I think it's about time to", he whispered.

"Okay", she murmured.

Kevin nodded, "I really don't know how to start", he laughed awkwardly, "I just—", he paused as Alexis intervened, as his nervous wary tone, registered.

"I Promise you and I will be friends, even after you disclose all your past histories that shame you, hurts you, and have caused you enough pain and humiliation. I Promise I will not judge, and will not be turned against you. Promise we'll stay with each other through thick and thin", Alexis laughed as she finished the wish with a, "For Better or for Worse, Till death and through hell, that will follow", she promised.

Kevin chuckled, "There is that", he said. "I love you Alexis", he whispered.

"And I Love you", she answered in kind.

Kevin turned her slightly and leant down to kiss her. The kiss was brief and sweet. The only thought he had as he allowed her lips to meet his, was the courage to be able to tell her everything he could without faltering.

**I pray for strength, that I may finally let go!**

**XXX**

* * *

Aaliya sighed as she sat down, the couch sinking under her weight, "Well that was a bad ending to a great night", and she sighed again as she toed of her shoes.

Kabir snorted, "What good night? It was a bloody disaster from the get go", he argued painfully and sunk o n the bean bag like a sack of potatoes.

Trace and Sam raised their whiskey glasses and cheered in unison, "Aye", they mumbled both utterly weary, the younger Welsch sibling having changed into a set of strawberry dotted pajama pants and a loose college pullover, with the words STANFORD written on the back.

"Oi, you were a Stanford Grad?" Aaliya asked blinking at the Sweatshirt.

"How is that at all relevant?" Kabir asked.

"Are you pitching for a fight?" she asked.

"All I'm saying is, that those two are one helluva volatile couple and its right scary at times. Rick practically dragged Alexis out of the club, like a man on a mission", Kabir sighed.

"He's right", Sam murmured.

Kabir looked up in shock, and thanked her with a slight nod.

"I'm not saying I disagree with anything, all I'm saying is, that maybe if everything wasn't such a huge secret, things wouldn't have been a complete disaster. They're perfect for each other, why can't Mr. Castle even see that", Aaliya muttered weakly.

"Maybe because he doesn't want to", James stated, three pairs of eyes slid to him, in sardonic retribution, "No, listen to me, look at it from another perspective. Rick is Alexis' _**dad**_. Alexis is Rick only _**daughter. **_Even if we ignore all that, up until a week ago, Ashley and Alexis had an epic break up, that half the school knows about. Alexis' teachers, asked the Captain to put a protection detail on Alexis' because she was being bullied—" James sighed at Aaliya's angry surprised shrieks, and Kabir's angry cursing, "—yes and Kevin, was assigned her protection guard. It was put on High Priority of secrecy, because the Captain didn't want Castle to suddenly leave and take Alexis with him, shifting to another city. It may have been selfish, but it worked with Kevin, he didn't want to lose her", swallowing James snuggled into Trace' side, ignoring his sister's smirk.

"So, all situations aside, we know they're a good thing, and I'm pretty sure, the detectives are figuring things out as well, it still brings us back to my point, why does it have to be a secret? Even their friendship is a secret. They're professional towards each other in front of everyone else, and well in reality they're like that volatile Tango they performed earlier tonight", Aaliya sighed.

"We don't blame you for wondering about that", Sam stated and sat on the floor between both Indian siblings.

"Hmm?" Aaliya wondered.

"Kevin, he never trusts easily. In fact well, he doesn't make relations easy either. Before being friends with anyone he is so sarcastic, it's like he's words have the power to cut glass", Sam started to elaborate.

"Not only that, but well Kevin, he's only ever been in love once, and that ended really badly. When we stress bad, we mean _'he had to kill her'_ bad!" James explained.

Aaliya and Kabir sat up in shock, "What?!" they asked in unison.

Sam and James quickly brought everyone up to speed, explaining and reiterating everything that happened when Kevin fell in love with his senior detective in the narcotics department.

By the time they explained in simple terms how everything ended Aaliya whistled low, "Okay. No well that explains quite a lot actually", she whispered softly.

"I've heard all this before", Kabir muttered, and "Well… bits and pieces anyway", he explained when Sam looked at him incredulously.

"How?" Aaliya asked in confusion

Kabir flushed, "Um… I sort of kind of eavesdropped on their dinner—" he yelped as his sister smacked him upside the head, "—it wasn't intentional!" he muttered in defense.

"How was it not?!" Aaliya hissed.

"I was um… serving them, and then well I was a bit bedazzled with Alexis!" he mumbled.

Aaliya sighed, "Yeah, about that—" she trailed off uncertainly.

"It's over. Alexis and I talked, we're just friends now", he Kabir looked away.

"I'm sorry bro", Aaliya mumbled.

"Hmmm…it'll take awhile, but I'm mostly healed. So no, hard feelings", he grinned at her.

"Liar", Aaliya muttered tousling his hair affectionately.

Kabir looked up suddenly, "Taking the excuse as a best form of distraction, where are Kevin and Alexis?" he asked.

"Oh…" Trace and Aaliya looked around and Sam shrugged, James smiled, "He's in the bat cave, well in this case The Rat Cave", he answered mysteriously.

The others turned to him, but he simply ignored them, "Ice-cream anyone?" he asked getting up off of the couch and walking to the kitchen.

Sam sighed, "Hate it when he's all evasive like that", she mumbled into Kabir's knee.

"One's evasive, one barely shares who he is, one's a sexy artist, one's a lethal sister that can't cook, one's a scary lawyer. You Ryan-Welch's are weird freaky siblings!" Trace grinned at Sam; the latter stuck her tongue out.

Sam sighed, "I'm sleepy, it's been a really long night", she yawned around her words.

"I'm staying here; I think I'll have some Ice-cream too, James!" Aali yelled the second part.

Kabir shrugged, "I'm good", he murmured opening a book, and reading.

"Where on earth did you even get that?" Aali asked blinking at her brother, as if he had grown another head.

"The Library", he indicated to a door on her left.

"There's a library here?" she asked.

"Well, yeah…" Kabir turned to her and frowned, "didn't you get a tour from James and Sam?" he asked.

"Um… I may have probably skipped out on that, I guess", she answered instead.

"Well, go check it out. They have an impressive law section, so you might find something interesting", he smiled at her.

"Uh…" she stood up warily; looking at Sam who was stretching idly, "Can I?" she asked a bit shyly.

Sam blinked at her, "What are you being all formal for?" she snorted, "You're family idiot, go on _scram_ have your fill!" she tossed out idly.

Aaliya nodded, "Um… thanks?" she asked.

James snorted, "Wow! I knew there was more to you than the diabolical evil temptress you tend to be sometimes! Look at you being all nice and sweet!" he laughed. Kabir chuckled at his sister's expression.

Aaliya scowled and huffed away, making her way to The Family Library.

James, Sam and Trace smiled at each other as they spied Aaliya's soft and grateful smile.

Maybe it was a horrible end to a fantastic night, maybe they'd end up with even more terrible nights, maybe they'd sacrifice a hell of a lot more peace, or maybe they'd all find just a little more happiness. The future seemed indistinct of many blurry lines to be crossed. But, right now they were a family and right now they deserved each other friendship more than anything else in their life. Kabir smiled softly.

**And this right here is just perfect! **

**XXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
